


To Be Loved By Them

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Series: To Be Loved By Them [1]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst (minor), Comfort, Demisexuality, Eric Has Long Hair, Feelings, Fluff, I promise, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Pam is a bitch and we love her, Passive Agressive Gran, Self-Loathing, Transphobia, Vikings, get kicked out of house, it's all going to be okay in the end, pam is good big sister, suicide attempt (Godric)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: Kit Stackhouse is a non-binary demisexual in the heart of the South. Sibling to Sookie and Jason, they are dragged along the True Blood plotline to interact and find a secure home with Eric and later Godric. There will be challenges in the way, but Kit will find a home and love with their vampires.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Godric/Original Character(s), Eric Northman/Original Character(s), Godric/Eric Northman, Godric/Original Character(s)
Series: To Be Loved By Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190981
Comments: 54
Kudos: 90





	1. Into The Dragon Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for direct thoughts from Kit. This is also set in more modern times, as I can't function without a smartphone or a modern laptop.

“You look like vampire bait. At least your sister had enough sense to dress darkly.”

_ I’m not her sister, I am her sibling. _

“She always dresses like that.”

_ Not a she.  _

The pair argued lightly in the front of the car, ignoring the person in the back seat. They leaned back against the upholstery, not bothering to hide the weariness in their face. If there was one thing that they were grateful for, it was the fact that their sister couldn’t read their thoughts, that they couldn’t be betrayed by their own mind. They didn’t know why Sookie bothered to drag them along, maybe it was as a second voice to give testament to the murders in Bon Temps, whatever it was, they had no idea. 

* * *

The building is unassuming, a canopy over the entrance and a neon sign on a window. It was something that they thought would be more akin to a nightclub then a bar, but they supposed it fit with the idea of vampires. A long line stretched from the front around the corner, they internally sighed, not wanting to deal with such a long wait, especially with their sister and her boyfriend. 

“Come on.” Sookie dragged her sibling behind her as if they were young children again, wanting to go to the playground. 

Bill led the group to the front, bypassing the line and bringing them to the female Vampire guarding the door. They wondered if the privilege had anything to do with Bill’s status as a vampire. The vampires made dry conversation before the woman — Pam — asked for ID. As soon as Sookie’s was checked, Bill led her in with a hand on her lower back, leaving them outside to have their own ID checked. 

They opened their wallet to retrieve their ID. It was a tattered old thing, bought at the large box store with their own savings. It was the only thing they used, preferring to forgo the purses and such that they received at birthdays or Christmases past. Their hand shook, not out of fear of the vampire — no, there was something about her that they just liked — they were scared of being left alone, as much as they disliked the current company. 

Pam looked down at the ID handed to them by the odd little human, easily glancing at it quickly before depositing it back in the hands of its owner. “21, a tender age indeed. Go on in, you wouldn’t want Bill leaving you behind.”

They hastily shoved their ID back in its designated slot and went in, sparing the Vampire and the human bouncer at the door a nod. It was easy enough for them to catch up with Sookie and Bill, the pair was still near the entrance. And once again, the black clothed sibling was behind the pair listening to the conversation that they wished not to join. 

“This feels a bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a ride at Disney World.”

_ No, this didn’t seem like an attraction at Disney. This was an attraction for humans. The place was built around preconcvied notions of what vampires should be, how they should live, and their sex appeal. It’s almost sad in a way, to be displayed in such a nature.  _

“Well, don’t get too comfortable. It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on.”

There was something strange about the bartender, but it was not as he was a vampire, but his character was foreboding. They were glad that he ignored them when Sookie and Bill were getting their drinks and asking questions. 

“How are you doing?” Sookie asked, and they realized it was directed at them. 

“Fine, I guess.” They responded with a shrug, there wasn’t much to say about the experience so far, at least not to her.

Sookie chose the table, it was a little out of the way, but still in the crowd. She nursed her drink as her eyes scanned the crowd, though they couldn’t say that they weren’t doing the same. It was impossible not to notice the blond man on the stage above the rest, slouched and bored, but still imposing. The crowd seemed to gravitate towards him in awe and reverence, yet he ignored it, remaining stoic. 

“So you noticed him, did you?” They turned to Bill, but realized that he was addressing Sookie.

_ It’s weird that Bill is getting offended, with the way that he positioned himself up on stage, it would be impossible not to notice.  _

“No, it’s not like that. I just…”

“Everyone does. That’s Eric. He’s the oldest thing in this bar.” 

The oldest thing in the bar kicked a man back, the crowd parted for just a moment before once again surrounding the stage. Sookie looked affronted, where Bill held a look of grim satisfaction. They simply leaned back in their seat with hands in their pockets without a drink to focus on. They had not expected such a thing to occur, but they were far from surprised at the actions of the vampire. If they had the power to get away with it, they would gladly kick the annoyances away too. The man had landed and sustained a cut to the head, blood freely flowing down. Sookie and Bill may have turned their attention back to Eric, but they watched the man interact with another woman, a vampire presumably. She led him to the back, her eyes never leaving his. 

“We are being summoned.” Bill held Sookie’s hand and led her to the stage. 

Sookie in turn, motioned to them, a wave of the hand calling them to follow them onto the stage. Their small group stood in front of Eric, Pam leaning over the back of what could only be described as a throne. They stood to the side behind Sookie, ever in her shadow. 

“Bill Compton, it has been a while.” Eric spoke slowly, observing the young vampire in front of him, the last they had met the Civil War vampire was still savage. 

“Yes, well. I’ve-” Eric cut him off with a raised hand.

“Are these lovely ladies yours, Bill?” Eric noted the way the black clad human seemed to shrink in on themselves as he referenced them. 

“Yes.”

“No.” 

“Oh?” Eric turned his attention fully to them. 

“She is mine.”

Eric gave the slightest raise of an eyebrow to the younger vampire. “Why don’t we let-”

He paused, gesturing to Pam, who leaned down to his ear. “Kathlene, speak for herself.”

All eyes seemed to be on them, and they wanted nothing more than to go home and hide. “My name is Kit, and it would be themselves, I may have been born female but I don’t identify as such. And no, I don’t belong to Bill or anyone else.”

Eric and Pam seemed to share the same knowing smirk, and Bill grew more uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Sookie didn’t seem to react to what her sibling said, Eric was almost certain that she didn’t hear them with how quickly and quietly they spoke. Kit had gained his interest, which was a rare thing these days, they had a sort of quiet tenacity that had surprised him.

Pam leaned down again, giving Eric information that the others would not be able to decipher. Eric pulled his attention away from Kit to address their sister, though he would have gladly ignored business if he could converse with them a few moments longer. 

“Miss Stackhouse, I understand you’ve been asking questions about some of my customers.” 

“Yes, I have.”

“If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me.”

“All rightie.” Sookie took a moment to dig the pair of photos out of her purse before handing them over to Eric. “You recognize either one of these girls?”

Eric looked at the photos quickly, allowing Pam to have a glance at them as well. He handed them back to Sookie as he spoke, referencing each photo. 

“This one offered herself to me, but I found her too pathetic for my attentions. This one, however, I have tasted.”

Pam leaned over the back of the throne. “I remember ‘em both.”

“You seem to remember a lot of people.” Sookie bit back at Pam, growing tired of the interactions. 

Bill grasped Sookie’s hand, though it was unclear whether it was in warning or due to fear of retribution from the more powerful vampire. Kit looked to Pam and Eric, an apology in their gaze. 

“Never had either of them, though. They weren’t quite my type.” Pam chose to brush off the slight. 

“Well, thank you very much. That is all your time I need to take.” Sookie reached back for Kit’s hand, but they avoided their panicking sister by taking a small step back.

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Eric gestured to the seats on either side of him. “Sit. Bill, you can remain standing.”

When Sookie sat, Bill took up a similar stance behind her as Pam did to Eric. Kit was grateful for the space between Bill and Sookie, allowing them a moment of reprieve. Kit looked out over the crowd for just a moment, observing the array of people before turning their attention back to Eric, who was watching them with light amusement. Kit could only blink in return, unsure how to start a conversation in this instance. 

“Are you enjoying my bar?”

“It’s a little overwhelming.” Kit couldn’t help but be honest, they were sure that it wouldn’t have pleased him to hear an obvious lie.

“We have to get out of here.” Sookie’s swift words drew the attention of the vampires.

Bill tried to warn her, but she wouldn’t listen to him. “Eric, the cops are coming. There’s gonna be a raid.”

“Tell me you're not an undercover cop.” Eric bit out, muscles tensing in preparation for action. 

“I’m not, but that man in the hat is.”

“Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here.”

“There’s a Vampire named Taryn in the ladies’ room with that man you kicked before. She’s feeding on him.” Sookie spoke quickly, but Kit already knew that that was a likely outcome, they just didn’t know the Vampire’s name. 

Pam narrowed her eyes at Sookie. “How do you know this?”

Before Sookie could conjure an answer to her lips, the door was rushed by a group of policemen, ready in riot gear. They all stood quickly, ready to run. 

“There is a back entrance, follow me.” Eric led the group out the building, running at a more human pace. 

Bill picked up Sookie, leaving Kit behind with Eric and Pam. Kit huffed, picking up the pace to try to trail after them, being left behind was not something they would have thought would happen. Eric waved Pam off in the other direction, but followed Kit, an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach urged him to do so. 

Kit stopped abruptly at the corner of the building, their chest heaving up and down in a desperate attempt to bring air into their lungs. Eric paused just behind them, scanning the parking lot before them for Bill and Sookie, but not seeing the pair. 

“They left me.” Kit rested more fully against the building, their brows furrowed and their nose scrunched.

_ Fuck. _

“Need a ride?” Kit jumped at the sound of Eric’s voice, they had forgotten that he was there. 

Kit looked up at the blonde and Eric saw how weary they seemed. “It seems like you’re my only option now, doesn’t it. Sure.”

“I would suggest you hold on then.”

“Hold on to what-”

Eric couldn’t help but laugh at the yelp that they gave off when he lifted them into his arms and took to the sky. They held tightly to his jacket and buried their face into his shoulder to block their view. 

“This is not what I thought you were going to do when you offered me a ride.” Their voice was muffled against his clothing. 

“I’m sure. Why don’t you look out, I’m not going too fast.” Eric easily teased them.

“I’ll have you know, I have a fear of heights.”

“You could always look up at the stars.”

“Looking up from a higher position makes it worse somehow, so no thank you. I’ll look when I’m back on the ground.”

Eric didn’t bother trying to hide his amusement. Kit brought forward a feeling of weightlessness and youth that he hadn’t felt in a while. They had also managed to impress Pam as well, which was a feat within itself. It would have pleased him greatly to spend more time with Kit, but they were fast approaching their home, and Eric knew there was no time left to spend tonight. 

“We are here.” Eric told them as soon as he touched down in their front yard. 

Kit took a cautionary glance away from Eric’s chest, before breathing a sigh of relief. “Can you put me down then?”

Eric gently let them down, catching them again when they lost balance momentarily. Kit brushed Eric’s hands off, finally able to stand on their own.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” 

“It was of no issue. We shall meet again.” Eric gave a cut nod to Kit before disappearing into the night. 

Kit glanced upward, at the stars, as if hoping to see Eric flying through the twinkling lights. They rid their head of such thoughts and made their way to the front porch, tucking their hands into their pockets. 

They paused.

They pulled their right hand forward, pulling a small piece of cardstock from their pocket. They stepped up onto the porch, reading the small print under the light of the porch. A small smile stretched across their face. Eric had slipped them his number. 

* * *

“Please tell me you have their number. I want to see them again, maybe play with their hair, it was so long and pretty.” Pam nearly whined when Eric walked in the door. 

Eric simply smirked when his phone chimed. 


	2. Old Souls Groupchat 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in the breaks and times to try to indicate that these were not in the same night/day altogether.

_ 3:17am _

**Kit:** Hi

**Eric:** Hi. I thought you would have been asleep by now. Most humans sleep at night, don’t they?

**Kit:** Eh.

**Kit:** I don’t claim to have a good sleep schedule. 

**Kit:** Sides, I’m working.

**Eric:** At 3am? Where do you work?

**Kit:** From home. Lots of things, editing, design, whatever. 

**Eric:** ...

**Eric:** Go to bed, little human.

* * *

_ 10:42pm _

**_*Eric changed name to Viking*_ **

**Kit:** You were a viking?!

**Viking:** Yes, still am.

**Kit:** Will you tell me stories about that sometime?

**Viking:** Sure.

_ 11:03pm _

**_*Kit changed name to Cryptid*_ **

**Viking:** Why?

**Cryptid:** Why not?

**Viking:** …

_ 1:24am _

**_*Viking created a group*_ **

**_Added: Pam, Viking, Cryptid_ **

**Cryptid:** Pam!

**Pam:** Kit.

**_*Pam changed name to DevilinPrada*_ **

**DevilinPrada:** Much better.

**Viking:** I already know I am going to regret this.

_ 2:43am _

**_*Cryptid changed group name to Old Souls*_ **

**Viking:** Go to bed.

* * *

_ 9:52pm _

**Viking:** Kit, do you know anyone by the name of René Lenier?

**Cryptid:** Yeah, he moved here about a year ago.

**Cryptid:** What’s going on, Eric?

**Viking:** I will explain later, little human. For now, behave yourself, and I will tell you of Vikings the next time you find time to visit. 

**Cryptid:** :-D


	3. To Not Be Perceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not following a strict timeline like dates and such, but time passes more than having each chapter (and the sections within) to the next day.

“What are you doing here on your own, little human?” Pam looked down at the human who had bypassed the line of club goers, much like their previous venture. 

“I wanted to talk to Eric, about when I was here last. I know I have his number, but this is important.” 

Pam studied Kit for a moment, the little fidgety human had difficulty meeting her eyes, but there seemed to be no ill intentions. “Alright. He’s on stage right now, but you can speak with him in his office.”

Eric slumped on his throne, his pelvis at the edge of the seat, and his eyes scanning over the bodies in his view. He hadn’t expected much to come out of this night, hadn’t expected much of anything to occur after the police raid just a few days ago. He truly hadn’t expected Kit to walk in the door after Pam. A slight tilt of her head, and he gladly vacated his throne to meet the pair in his office. 

Kit had taken it upon themselves to sit in one of the chairs facing his desk, twisting their legs under the other in an attempt to keep their feet off of the floor. Eric concealed a snort at the strange human, and waved Pam out of the office; it wouldn’t do well to leave the bar unattended by one of them. Eric situated himself in the font of his desk, leaning against it rather than taking the seat behind it. 

“So, what are you doing here without your sister or her boyfriend?” 

“I didn’t want them with me, and I don’t like Bill.” They adjusted their seat slightly. “When we were here last time, Sookie was asking about a couple of girls that had been murdered with a possible connection to vampires. I was wondering if you had any contact with a form of authority to deal with that.”

Eric gave a low hum. While it was not common practice to discuss with humans the inner workings of vampire politics, if Bill knew that Sookie and Kit were going to be around vampires, they should have been told at least the basics of hierarchy and terms. 

“I am that authority. I am what is considered a Sheriff of the surrounding areas.”

“Oh.”

“How were they killed?” 

“They were strangled.” Their brows furrowed. “Why-”

“A vampire did not kill them then. If a vampire had killed them, they would have been bled dry.”

“Even if a vampire didn’t kill them, it would still involve vampires. Both Dawn and Maudette were known, um,” a light blush grew on their cheeks, much to Eric’s amusement. “Fangbangers, for lack of a better term. Them being murdered would bring a bad light on vampires, and I’m not sure you guys want to deal with that right now, with the whole trying to gain rights and stuff.”

Eric knew that Kit was correct, even without their explanation, he was planning on looking into it. The real question was why Kit was bringing this information to him instead of Sookie or Bill, though the actions of those two the previous night answered that question. Sookie wanted to be a detective all on her own, and Bill was resisting his authority. Kit was the odd one out in this equation. He studied them, watched them toy with the hem of their shirt. 

Eric took hold of the other chair in front of his desk and spun it to face Kit, taking a seat in it himself to be more at an even level with the human. “Why do you have an interest in this? There is more to this than you are telling me, isn’t there?”

Kit kept their eyes on their hands, voice growing quieter as the conversation took a turn. “If the murderer is targeting people who associate with vampires, there is a chance that Sookie might be targeted, or me, or our Gran, because Bill has been hanging around. My brother has also been arrested because he happened to sleep with both victims close to the murders.”

It pained Eric to see their eyes so wet, tears threatening to fall at any moment. There was no disgust as there usually would have been to see human tears, only concern. He held out a hand, not sure what else to do. 

Kit saw his hand enter their field of vision, and glanced up at Eric, his face uncharacteristically soft. “I will look into it.”

Kit could only nod. 

* * *

They were idiots. Eric glared at the file that Pam had thrown on his desk as if it had personally scorned him. There was a decisive lack of information within it. Coroner reports repeated what Kit had told them, and the police department’s only suspect was Kit’s brother, Jason, simply because he had slept with both women and a detective seemed to have it out for him. However, Kit did not seem worried for their brother, so Eric elected not to bother with it either. 

“You would think that they would have contacted a larger police department by now. They have barely dealt with murders before, and now they are working a serial killer case. The stupidity of humans never ceases to astound me.” Eric groaned as he leaned back into his chair. 

Pam looked up from inspecting her nails. “You’re just pissed because it means you have to do more work.”

Eric elected to ignore her. “Look into the nearby towns, see if there is anything like this. It seems unlikely that the current strings of murders in Bon Temps is the first round of this.”

Pam gave a nod before she walked out of the office, heels clicking against the tiles. Eric was resolved to solve this issue as soon as possible to avoid the media attention, and in some small part, to help out Kit. 

He sighed. He would need to check out some back channels. 

* * *

Cindy Marshall. She was murdered in a similar manner to the ones in Bon Temps. She is listed as having a brother, but he disappeared right around the time of the murder. 

Eric looked at the photo and picked up his phone, if Kit has been around town at all, he was sure that asking them would be quicker than his vaguely legal means of search. 

* * *

“Dayum, babycakes! Who is texting you so much that you actually are distracted from your voodoo work for once?” Lafayette put down Kit’s plate of mozzarella sticks and leaned against the side of the booth facing them.

Kit laughed, whether it was intentional or not, Lafayette always had a way about him that would brighten their day, or at least a good portion of it. 

Kit finished typing out their message before answering their friend. “It’s not voodoo, it’s graphic design.”

“Sure.” Laff gave a skeptical hum. “Now, phone. Whose got you distracted?”

Kit angled their head down, a hand pressed against their cheek in an ill attempt at trying to hide the light blush that had bloomed. “I think I made some friends.”

“Ooh! Sweet honey child, I am so proud of you!” Laff’s voice lifted in pitch and intensity as he sat down in the booth and leaned forward at Kit. “Give me details.”

“Ah, well, they are both vampires, one I am sure is at least 900, and the other looks like she would stab you with her Jimmy Cho and you would thank her for it.” 

Lafayette gave a loud guffaw, falling back against the seat. “Only you, Kit. Only you.”

A few eyes were drawn to their booth, the loud noise from Lafayette causing a momentarily hush about the restaurant. Laff was unbothered, used to the odd looks by now, but Kit bowed their head under the attention. A blonde man at a booth a bit over scoffed at the pair. 

“Well, I got to get back to the kitchen. Food to make, I will talk with you again in a bit, honey child.” Laff stood from the booth, placing a quick kiss on their cheek, and sauntered back to his station. 

Kit calmed as the low drone of conversation filled the bar again. They made sure to silence their phone, not wanting to face another round of teasing from their flamboyant friend. It wasn’t much time until Kit fell back into focus on theirr work, not paying attention to the conversation that was happening between a group and the red headed waitress. 

* * *

René Lenier. Eric signaled to Pam, he had a visit to make.

* * *

Arelene didn’t want to say such a thing to Lafayette, she liked him far too much to say something so horrid but, she didn’t see an alternate option. She put the hamburger on the window, a pained reluctance on her countenance. 

“Is there a problem with my burger?”

“Lafayette, just leave it alone, they’re just some drunk rednecks.” Arlene practically begged.

“What’s they problem?” His face grew stormy, “What did they say?”

“He said the burger…” Arelene couldn’t bring her voice up. 

Lafayette slammed the spoon in his hand down on the counter, startling Arlene, and drawing the attention of Kit. Kit watched their friend in the kitchen, and they knew the moment that he took his earrings out that things were serious. They took out their phone, not wanting to miss whatever was bound to happen, and knowing Laff as they did, it was bound to be interesting. 

Lafayette stalked up to the booth of snickering men, plate in hand, and face murderous. 

“ ‘Scue me. Who ordered the hamburger,” He slammed the plate on the table. “With AIDS?”

The blonde in view of Kit turned to Laff. “I ordered the hamburger deluxe.”

“In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe comes with fren’ fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo and,” Lafayette raised his voice to a shout. “And AIDS! Do anybody got a problem with that?”

“Yeah!” The blonde brought Laff’s attention back on him and away from the silenced bar. “I’m an American. And I got a say in who makes my food.”

“Well baby, it’s too late for that. Faggots have been breeding your cows, raising your chickens, even brewing your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucker. Everything on your goddamn table got AIDS.” Laff’s voice rose in volume as he spoke. 

“You ain’t making me eat no AIDS burger.” 

“Well, all you gotta do is say hold the AIDS. Here.” Lafayette licked the burger and shoved it in the man’s face. “Eat it.”

One of the men stood at the table, but Laff was quick to backhand him. Another stood, and Laff landed his fist into the man’s stomach, falling over the other. The blonde stood up in quick succession of his friends, but found that Laff had connected his elbow with the blonde’s jaw, knocking him down like the rest. 

“Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I fucking make it! Do you understand me?” Laff took the plate and dumped it on the blonde. 

“Tip your waitress.” He called out over his shoulder, clapping Jason on the hand as he sauntered back to the kitchen.

Kit began typing on their phone again, a grin planted securely on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Kit is afab because I often base my OC’s off of myself, and this one is no different.


	4. Old Souls Groupchat 2

_10:56pm_

**Kit: *attached video***

**Kit:** That is Laff

**Kit:** The one who is doing the punching btw. 

**Kt:** He’s my friend. Isn’t he awesome?!


	5. Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit, Eric, and Pam have been texting back and forth for a bit, and Kit has been back to Fangtasia a few times if they had something to do in Shreveport. So there had been interaction, but not long enough time spent in person. This chapter is a scheduled meet up for the most part. I will try to give a rough idea of passing time before each chapter in the future as an easier read. After each chapter, if there is something I thought I would like to explain or comment on, I will do that as well.

“Oh.”

Everything halted, from the gyrating of his hips to the sucking of his mouth upon the bleached blonde’s neck, when he lifted his head to meet the eyes of Kit standing in his office doorway. 

“Well. I will make sure to lock the door, but I’m just going to take a seat on the couch ‘til you’re done.” 

Eric said nothing in return, and instead watched the odd human, lips parted with the stain of blood still on them. They did as said they would, locked the door and settled themselves on the couch, and attached earbuds to themselves as they drowned out the world with music, paying no more mind to what Eric had chosen to occupy himself with. The blonde below him arched her back, brushing her breasts against his chest, looking for friction. Her movement came with a whine and a new flow of blood out of the wound on her neck. Eric’s attention was again brought down to the woman beneath him on his desk, and he resumed his earlier movements without a second thought. 

* * *

Sometime later, Eric sauntered out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and another in his hands against his head. His desk had long been cleared of any bodily fluids or bodies. Kit was still reclined on the couch, but had taken their earbuds out sometime when Eric was showering. They had finally looked up from their phone when Eric stood in front of the couch, arms crossed and looking down curiously at the human. 

Kit raised an eyebrow. “As enjoyable as the sight is, I think pants would be necessary to conduct a conversation.” 

Eric rolled his eyes, but complied and turned to put clothes on. “I will have you know that I have had many a conversation while naked.”

“I’m sure you have, but not this one.” 

Eric huffed, but didn’t say anything more. He nudged Kit to lean away from the back of the couch with his foot, and took a seat on the other end of the couch, tucking one leg against the backrest while the other foot was planted on the floor, and rested Kit’s legs into his lap. 

“So, I promised to tell you about Vikings as I knew them, so what do you want to know?” 

Kit tucked their phone away in their pocket, a contemplative look on their face. “I don’t know. I know I’ll probably come up with more questions and ask them later, so to start, how about a story about your gods?” 

“There are so many of those.” Eric drummed his fingers on Kit’s calf. “But I think I have one. Would you like to hear about the time that Loki made a bet on his head?”

“Sure.”

“So, Loki is a trickster, he likes to cause mischief. One day, he ended up cutting off all of Sif’s long golden hair. Sif, the wife of Thor, and Thor himself were both furious at Loki. Thor threatened Loki’s life if he did not find some way to fix what he had done. So Loki went to the dwarves, famous for their forging abilities, and asked for their aid. And the dwarves did so, crafting golden hair for Sif that would grow as real hair did. In that time they also crafted Gungnir, Odin’s staff; and  Skíðblaðnir, a boat with the ability to shrink into one’s hand. 

“Now, Loki seems to be unable to keep himself out of trouble for long, so he makes a bet with Brokkr that his brother dwarf, Sindri, that he can’t make three better items than what they had already crafted. Loki, as I said before, made the bet on his own head. The dwarves got to work, and in an attempt to not lose the bet, Loki turned himself into a stinging fly, but was unable to distract Brokkr for the most part, he did manage to cause a minor mishap on the third object. 

“When all is done, the dwarves and Loki go to Asgard to present what the dwarves had made. Sif and Thor were pleased with the hair. Odin received the staff. Freyr received the boat. The next three items were revealed afterward. The first was a magic boar, called Gullinbursti, and was said to run better than any horse. The second was a magical ring, called Draupnir, that would create eight copies of itself on every ninth day. The third, which I am sure you have heard of, is Thor’s hammer, Mjölnir. The hammer was agreed to be the best item crafted, and Loki tried to flee when he realized he lost his bet, but Thor stopped him. Brokkr was going to cut off his head, but Loki protested, saying that Brokkr could cut off his head, but none of his neck. Brokkr was unable to do so, so instead, he sewed Loki’s lips shut, if only for a short time.

“Was that a satisfactory story?”

Kit’s only response was a simple nod. Eric took the time to study them, as their mind seemed elsewhere. 

“You look like you have another question on your mind, little human.”

“I…” A small sound of frustration emanated from the back of their throat. 

Eric’s features did not shift, but his attention did. He listened as their heart rate seemed to grow erratic. He watched as they tried to crack the knuckles that had already been cracked some time ago. He smelt the slight increase in salt as they blinked to keep potential tears at bay. 

“What about gender and sexuality?” Kit spoke even though their throat seemed to tighten on them and prevent the words from coming through. 

“What about it?”

Kit was slow to speak, but quick to wipe at a tear that had fallen. Eric sat up more fully and leaned in closer to Kit, tilting their head up with a bent finger. 

“ _ Hej,  _ what is this all about? Is this about your last question?” Eric met their eyes, brimming with tears and sorrow. “Why do you really want to know about gender and sexuality among Vikings?”

Kit’s hands shook within their lap, fingers pressed tightly against their palms, and they closed their eyes as they took a jagged breath. “I want to know if you’re going to reject me for who I am.”

“Oh.”

Kit couldn’t focus on Eric’s tone, couldn’t tell if it was pity, understanding, or finality. They didn’t dare open their eyes to look through the blurred lens of tears to see the rejection they feared, the rejection that they had been met with before. 

Their legs were gently pushed to the ground, and they readied themselves to stand, to leave. They had prepared for this, but it didn’t mean that it hurt any less. They had tried to prepare themselves to not see Pam or Eric again. They had prepared the lines to say in their head already, the emotionless way to say goodbye. They worked to shift their weight to their feet. Their throat tightened, so tight, too tight as they tried to fight back the tears that were already in the process of falling. 

But their balance was upset – they were falling. Their eyes opened and were met with white – Eric’s shirt. They gave a sharp inhale of his scent; it was crisp like the ocean on a cool day and something that was just  _ strength.  _ His arm encircled their waist, the other on the back of their head, anchoring them to him. 

“I’m not rejecting you.” 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

They brought a hand up to hold tightly to his shirt, afraid of losing what they had just found. They let their tears fall freely as their throat released the tension within it, and their breath came in short bursts. 

_ Oh. _

He just held them. The weight of his arms on them was an anchor to this reality and a comfort that he couldn’t begin to comprehend, but they just felt. He let them exhaust their tears, not sure of what else to do. He waited and listened as their heart beat returned to its normal patter, and they had calmed down. 

“In the time that I was raised, there was shame in femininity in men, as it was seen as weakness. Marriage was also only seen as a way to further the population, so it was only between a man and a woman. It was a different time, a different set of circumstances. Truthfully, I have never thought deeply on the views of gender and sexuality that were around when I was human. 

“But keep in mind, that my ideals do not need to fit the culture that I was raised in. Look at yourself, your friend Lafayette, or Pam for example. Not only that, but I have lived a thousand years, and do not abide by such ideals anymore. 

“I will not reject you for your gender or for your sexuality.”

The room lapsed into silence as Eric waited for Kit to regain their barings. Slowly, Kit’s hand released the tight grip it had on Eric’s shirt, and Eric could feel their muscles relax under his hand. 

“I’m sorry for crying on you.” Was the whisper that finally came. 

“Don’t be. While normally such displays in humans are somewhat repulsive to me, you are different. I like you, and so does Pam. Such a thing isn’t to be taken lightly.” 

“So Pam wouldn’t-”

“No, and I can prove it.” Eric ignored their light words of protest and called Pam to himself. 

The blonde walked in the door a moment later, a smirk on her lips at the scene in front of her. “How domestic.”

“ _ Pam, berätta för dem att du inte kommer att avvisa dem för deras kön eller sexualitet. ( _ Pam, tell them that you won't reject them for their gender or sexuality.)” 

“Of course I won’t.” Pam scoffed. “I don’t care what you identify as, just as long as you’re not an asshole. A little bitchiness is welcome from time to time, though.” 

A timid smile graced their features, and Pam returned a smile, although hers was a little more menacing.

“I will be getting back to my post now, but you and I, little human, will need to get together sometime.” Pam gave a wave of her fingers before walking back out the door. 

Eric raised his hand from Kit’s head and rested it behind his own. “See, she likes you.”

“Yeah.” Kit’s voice was breathy, their emotions still working to catch up. “Can we stay like this, at least for a little bit longer?”

“Sure, I find this quite comfortable as well. Would you like to hear another story?”

“Yes.”

Eric began another story, this one another about Loki and Thor. Kit closed their eyes and rested against his chest, listening to how his voice reverberated inside of it. 

_ Is this peace? _

* * *

“Pam, what does demisexual mean?”

* * *

“Why, both you girls seem chipper this morning.” Gran puttered around the kitchen, a late breakfast in the making.

_ Not a girl. _

“It was a good night.” Sookie responded, beaming. 

Kit studied their sister carefully. “You were with Bill, right?”

A blush came upon Sookie’s cheeks at the mention of the Vampire, and Kit said nothing more. A grin pulled at Kit’s lips, they tried to hide it by taking a bite of their food, but was unsuccessful. Sookie lightly swatted Kit when she noticed.

“What about you, Kathleene? How was your night?”

_ My name is Kit. _

“It was fine. Eric and I talked a lot about norse mythology.” Kit’s mood lightened slightly.

Gran was about to respond, but a chime from the rear of the house gained her attention instead. “I will be right back dears, I need to go switch over the laundry.”

As Gran left the room, Sookie rounded on Kit. “Eric as in the Eric from Fangtasia?”

“Yes?”

“You need to stay away from him, he’s dangerous.” 

Kit simply raised an eyebrow. “Says the woman who was just railed by a vampire.”

Sookie huffed, but chose to stay quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I cried while writing this) I did research the best I could, but it’s pretty hard to find information on Vikings and the Norse. But generally, taking partners of any kind was fine, but for men specifically femininity was frowned upon. And they took male bottom shaming very seriously.


	6. Paid for in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time passing, this isn’t the next night from the last chapter.

“Why did I need to come with you on your date again?” Kit asked when the car came to a stop. 

They had pulled up to Fangtasia, Kit knew the way fairly well by now, having visited many times on their own. The bar was not someplace that Kit would think the couple would choose to go on a date, considering Bill’s disdain for the vampire who ran it, but they weren’t one to pass judgements so quickly. 

“Fangtasia isn’t a date. I mean, really, all those pathetic people who come here looking for sex with vampires?” Sookie scoffed at the idea.

_ Hypocrite. _

“I know. It’s despicable.” Bill said dryly, though with most things, Kit couldn’t tell if he was trying to convey another emotion other than the blankness he spoke with most of the time. 

Kit recognized an argument coming up, so they left the car and the couple to their bickering. They were glad that the bar was closed for the night, they didn’t want to deal with the crowd in addition to Sookie and Bill. Kit let themselves in without knocking when they found the door unlocked, it wasn’t like Eric wasn’t expecting the company this time. 

“Eric? Why did you need us?” Kit closed the door behind them, looking around at the people in the room. 

“I need use of your sister’s talents.” Came the answer from the blonde leaning against the end of the bar. 

Kit took a seat on the barstool nearest to him. “That’s not all the information, is it?”

“Will I ever be able to get anything past you?” Eric raised an eyebrow, head tilted towards the odd human. 

“Depends on the situation.”

Eric hummed. “I suppose so. To answer your question, I need your sister to help me find out who has sequestered $60,000 from my accounts. It is not a large enough amount to make a dent, but it shouldn’t be happening at all. I will not have a thief amongst my staff.”

“Oh. I don’t think I could be of any help then. Do you want me to stay out here?”

“I would like it if you would stay out here.” Pam slid into the seat behind Kit and they turned to look at her.

“Oh, hi, Pam. Sure, I’ll stay out here.” Kit gave a light smile, but it fell from their face as Sookie walked in the door with Bill. 

“What do you want, Eric?” Sookie had her arms crossed over her chest, hip cocked, and voice laced with hauteur. 

Pam stood and took Eric’s place, while Eric moved away.

“Pam, Longshadow, and I are partners in this club.” He stopped and placed his hands on the back of the chair a man was sitting on towards the center of the room. 

The man, sweaty and startled, jumped when Eric’s hands landed on the back of his chair. 

“And we recently noticed that sixty-thousand dollars has gone missing from our books. And Bruce,” Eric took a step back and gestured at the man. “Is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him.”

Sookie took a seat in front of Bruce. “He’s not saying anything.” 

Kit rolled her eyes and turned to Pam, ignoring their sister’s annoying defiance. “So this is the type of bitchiness you don’t like?”

“Yes, there is no real need for it, and this is an actual problem. There is no reason to be dealing out this level of bitchiness.” Pam answered without moving any real attention away from the scene in front of her.

“I think I get it.” Kit looked back to Bruce as he started crying. “Wait, I missed it, what happened?”

“Your sister cleared him. A good thing too, he was a good enough accountant. Though after this, I suspect that we will be getting a new one, Bruce should have caught the missing money before it got to what it is.”

“You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?” Longshadow’s voice from behind the bar nearly made Kit jump, they had forgotten that he was there.

Eric ignored him, but looked to Pam. “Bring in the next one.” 

* * *

Pam forced down a blonde woman in the chair in front of Sookie, pulled the cigarette from her hand and put it out. “This is the last of our humans.”

She stood to the side with Kit when Eric walked over, where they had chosen to stand away from Longshadow. 

“What’s wrong with her? She doesn’t seem all there.” Kit asked Pam quietly, not wanting to disturb the other conversation. 

“She’s been glamoured too many times.” 

“Hold her down.” Eric brought Pam away from Kit. 

Pam pushed Ginger’s shoulders, forcing her hands on the table, one of which Sookie took.The telepath began questioning her, and Pam released her shoulders when it seemed she was in compliance. Pam stood back with Kit once again, but Eric circled the pair, watching intently as if they were his prey before he too stopped and stood with Kit. Bill leaned against the bar, idly watching as Longshadow did the same but from behind. 

Sookie looked up at Eric. “She didn’t do it, but she knows who did.”

Ginger jolted as if she had been struck. “What? Fuck you.”

“Who? Who’s going to kill you? Ginger honey, what’s his name?” Sookie concentrated for a few moments more. “It’s blank, like her memory’s been erased.”

“I don’t know anything, I swear.” Ginger was panicking. 

“She’s been glamoured.” Pam voiced her thoughts. 

“It’s a vampire.” 

In the moment that Sookie had her revelation, Longshadow launched himself over the bar, fangs out, and lunged towards Sookie. Eric held an arm out, stopping any movement that Kit might have made. Ginger screamed. Sookie screamed, landing on the table with Longshadow over her. In an instant the offending vampire was a puddle of blood coating Sookie and the floor, and Bill stood by, having dropped the stake. 

“Ginger, enough.” Pam drawled, unaffected by the scene in front of her. 

“Pam, figure out how to clean this up. Bill, I expect you in my office in twenty minutes, don’t bring the human, I don’t want a mess in my office. Kit, with me.” 

* * *

“Are you alright? You seem strangely calm.”

Kit shrugged. “I mean, it was shocking to see someone turn to mush, but it wasn’t anyone I cared about, so I guess so?”

Eric looked at them for a moment. “You are a strange human.”

“You mean strange in comparison to my sister and Ginger, at least in this situation.” Kit gave a small huff of amusement and sat down on the couch. “I have free range internet access and a weird mind. Murder is mild, at least the one that just occured.”

“I hold to my previous statement.” A notably human sounding sigh escaped Eric’s lips and he sat down on the arm of the couch to face Kit. “You are welcome to stay in here while I deal with Bill, you just need to stay quiet. Or you may go out and join your sister and Pam. However, you need to make a decision now.”

“I think I will stay in here, I don’t feel like dealing with what looks like a supersized version of a period.”

Eric shrugged but didn’t say anything more, though Kit was unsure if he misunderstood what they said or if it was just the end of their conversation at the moment. Either way, he opened the door and called for Bill, sitting in his chair at his desk as the southern vampire walked in. 

He made to sit in a chair in front of Eric’s desk, but Eric tisked before he could. “Not closing the door, Bill? How rude.”

Bill refrained from sitting down, and turned to close the door. He took the seat in front of Eric when the blonde gestured to it, afterwards bringing his hands to clasp in his lap and leaning back in his office chair. 

Bill glanced at Kit, who was half paying attention to whatever was on their phone. “Can you send her away?”

“ _ They _ will stay.” Eric quickly refuted, noticing Kit’s well hidden signs of discomfort at the reference to them. “They have every right to know what is going on after what they have seen. I see no reason to hide anything from them.”

Bill seemed as if he wanted to say something more on the topic, but he refrained at the look his Sheriff had on his face. 

“Let’s cut to the chase. You killed a vampire, Bill. For a human. What are we going to do about this?”

“What do you have in mind?” Bill was weary. 

“I will take the mind reader.” 

“No. You can have anyone. Why do you want her?” Bill was defensive where Eric was laid back. 

Eric leaned back, propping his feet up on his desk. “Why do you want her? You’re not in love with her, are you?”

“Sookie must be protected.” 

Kit rolled their eyes and mouthed Bill’s words. If Eric was amused at their mocking, he showed nothing.

“That sounds like an edict.” Eric shifted his attention back to Bill, but didn’t move his position. “But it couldn’t be, because I would know about that. Admit it. You love her.”

“If I hadn’t done what I did, would you have let his disloyalty stand?” Bill ignored the slight, trying to redirect the conversation. 

“Whatever I did to Longshadow, I would not have done in front of witnesses. Especially not vampire witnesses. Not smart, Bill. Not smart at all.”

Eric dropped his feet to the floor with an audible thud in the dull office. His face no longer held the teasing look that in once had. Kit watched, no longer trying to feign interest in their phone. 

“You have killed a vampire Bill, under normal circumstances I might be able to deal with this, but this goes beyond my jurisdiction.”

* * *

“So you’re not in any trouble?” Sookie asked Bill, walking to the entrance of the house. 

“A simple slap on the wrist, that’s all.” 

“I still don’t like leaving Kit behind with Eric.” Sookie mumbled. “You swear…”

* * *

“So, what is going to happen?” Kit stretched out, some of their joints popping as they did so. 

“Are humans supposed to make those sounds?” Eric almost seemed worried, almost. 

“Yeah, it’s just air bubbles releasing themselves from my joints. Now, my question.” Kit waved off Eric. 

Eric huffed. “To be honest, I am not quite sure. We have a general set of laws, one of which is against murdering another vampire, which in this case is Bill’s fault. But the vampire he killed had also broken laws against me, thievery, so the situation is somewhat unique. Either way, the seriousness of the offence forces me to bring it forward to the Magistrate. He is of higher authority than me to judge on these matters. From there he might either deal with it through visitation to this area, or call a tribunal where he deals with several cases at once. Do you understand?”

“I think so. What would be the usual punishment?”

“Five years in silver, but like I said, the addition of Longshadow’s offence makes this an interesting situation.” 

Kit hummed. 

“Indeed.” Was Eric’s response to their tone. “Whatever happens, I will be sure to keep you updated. Wouldn’t want you to come to the club to find me when I’m not here.” 

Kit gave a short laugh. “Are you going to replace Longshadow?”

“Yes. I already have someone in mind, you have met him before. I still don’t know how you pick out the vampires to chat with when you wander the club. Anyways, his name is Chow Lin.”

Kit’s face lit up. “I like him. He promised to teach me how to play the game of Go. If he’s going to be here more, maybe he can finally do that.”

“I could’ve taught you that, you just needed to ask.” Eric grumbled under his breath. 

Kit simply laughed. 


	7. Trial of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place over two nights. The first is Eric informing Kit, and the second is taking Bill and the tribunal. Like before, there has been more than a day passed between this chapter and the last

Their window was open, allowing the cool breeze of the night to flow unrestricted in their room. Their room was not something that Eric expected, though he would deny ever thinking about it if anyone were to ask. It was comfortable, like a hotel was comfortable; there was barely anything about that was unique to Kit. They were sitting at their desk, clearly the favored place in the room if the splotches of color on the wood and few figurines were any testament. Eric leaned against the windowsill as he watched them lightly sway to the music from their headphones, occasionally mumbling the lyrics or their frustrations as they worked on their laptop. Eric waited silently, waiting to see if and when Kit would react to his presence. He had the whole night to wait after all. 

It was a few songs later that they turned their head, ever so slightly, to reach for the water bottle they had at the side of the desk. 

They yelped and put their head down on their desk in their hands. “Jeeze and fuck.” 

Eric laughed, they were entertaining as always. 

They lifted their head and shut off their music, fully turning to face Eric. “What are you doing here?”

“I am here to keep you updated, as promised.” Eric lifted his head from where it rested in his hand. “Now, may I come in? Floating can be enjoyable, but I would also like to sit.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, come on in, Eric.” Kit quickly saved and closed what they had been working on, giving Eric a side glance as he came in and sat on the bed against the headboard. “And no shoes if you want to put your feet up on the bed.”

Kit settled next to Eric on the bed, crossing their legs underneath them. 

“A tribunal has been called. Pam, Chow, Bill, and myself will leave for it tomorrow night. I will also inform Bill tomorrow night so that he doesn’t try to find a way to escape punishment. It should only take a night or two, but I will be sure to inform you if it takes longer than expected and when I am back.”

“So do you have an idea of what’s going to happen?” 

“I have my suspicions.” He raised his hands to rest behind his head. 

“Eric.” Kit tilted their head and looked at Eric exasperatedly. 

Eric sighed, almost mockingly. “The Magester already knows the circumstances of the case, but I’m sure Bill will try to advocate for himself by bringing up Longshadow’s crimes. Bill may even use Sookie to his defence, though I am unsure as to the extent.

“He may also try to bring up your name, considering I’ve grown…” Eric seemed to swirl the words around in his mouth, tasting them to see if they were right. “Attached to you.”

“Oh.” 

Silence enveloped the room, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Eric looked at Kit, trying to gauge their reaction. They were simply pensive, though Eric was unable to tell about what. 

Kit played out the ideas in their head. There were a multitude of possibilities that Eric had spoken about, and they wouldn’t put it past Bill to try to use them to save his own ass. Kit also worried for Eric, unsure of what a human friendship would mean in vampire politics. 

_I’m not worth it._

“Kit.” Eric drew their attention back to himself, and he shifted forward, attentive of the human. “Whatever you are thinking, please note that I will do whatever to protect myself, and you.” 

“Which is why I want you to take some of my blood.” 

Kit met his eyes. “What does that mean exactly? I, I know that it holds some significance, and that Sookie has had some of Bill’s, which caused her to act oddly the next day. But I don’t know what significance or how it affects a person.”

“Blood is sacred, and allowing another to drink it is a serious decision on the part of the vampire, and not to be taken lightly. For instance, in my thousand years as a vampire, I have only ever shared blood with my maker, and with Pam.

“As for the effects, in slightly larger amounts, like multiple mouthfuls, the human will usually have increased senses, increased libedo, and there is the possibility of dreams of the vampire who gave the blood. Blood can also heal wounds. On the end of the vampire, they will be able to feel the human’s emotions, up to a point, track the human, and in very large doses can have a great deal of influence over the human. 

“Now, I only mean to give you a drop or two, which will allow me to have a small awareness of your location and I might be able to feel the shadow of intense emotions, and there will be little other effects on myself or yourself.”

Eric allowed Kit the room to think, to absorb the information that was thrust upon them. It was a heavy decision on both parties.

Kit ended their thinking with a sigh. “Alright.” 

Eric raised an eyebrow. “You are not going to argue?”

“No. There’s no point to it. I also understand that you’re a bit more knowledgeable on supernatural things than I am.”

Eric hummed, but said nothing more and Kit took that as the end of that strain of conversation. Eric shifted his body to more fully face Kit. 

Eric dropped his fangs, a sound that seemed to loudly echo in the quiet room. He brought his thumb up to the sharp incisor and pricked it, allowing blood to well up on the surface of his skin. He brought his thumb to Kit’s lips, which parted for him and allowed him to lay his thumb, lay his blood against their tongue. 

Kit closed their eyes when Eric retracted his thumb, and left it on their lips. Kit swallowed the blood, and Eric closed his eyes as well, feeling the faint new connection form within him. The blood was not what Kit had been expecting. It was sweet, but not overly so, nothing like the expected metallic of blood when they had bitten the inside of their cheek. 

Eric’s finger left their lips, and both opened their eyes. Kit let out a heavy breath and fell forward, resting their head against Eric’s chest. Eric rested a hand against the top of their head, but didn’t move it through their hair as it was pulled back as usual. 

“Will you be alright?” Kit’s voice was quiet, but he heard it clearly.

“I should be, after all, I am not the one who committed the crime. Now, we have another thing to talk about, you said Bill gave your sister some of his blood?”

“Yeah. She came home covered in blood a few weeks back, hers from what she told me. She may have timed it so she came in the house after Gran went to bed, but I happened to still be awake, so I cornered her and forced her to explain. She had been attacked by drainers, the Rattrays, but Bill saved her, healed her by giving her his blood. He killed the drainers in the process, and they were mysteriously hit by a tornado the next morning, though I don’t believe that. The odd thing was that Bill was late, and that’s why Sookie was waiting for him, and after Sookie came to from her injuries, Bill was licking blood off her head.”

Eric hummed. “Compton has never been one for following rules.”

Kit lifted their eyebrow in an expression that urged Eric to explain his thoughts further.

“The drainers should have been reported to me so that I could have dealt with them. He should have reported their deaths at his hand if he didn’t know of them before he rescued your sister.”

“You look like you have more on your mind than that.”

“I swear you can read me better than Pam sometimes.” Eric sighed. “I have many things on my mind, but they will need to wait for a little longer, but believe me when I say that I don’t wish to hide anything from you. While we are on the topic of drainers, remind me when I get back that we need to have a conversation about one.”

* * *

Sookie started when Eric walked into the bar, trailed by Pam, Chow and Bill. She looked to her boyfriend, bypassing Eric completely. 

“What are they doing here?”

Much like Sookie did Eric, Bill mostly ignored her. “Where’s Sam?”

“In his office.” 

Bill walked off and Sookie could do nothing as she watched as Eric drew the attention of the bar to him with his presence, all but Kit, who had seen the group come in but chose to ignore it to work.   
Eric observed the bar, eyeing a group of rednecks that smelt like vampire remains, but moving on to glance at Kit who had situated themselves in the corner on their laptop. 

“ _Klyftig liten_ _räv_ (Clever little fox).” Their chosen corner gave them an eye over most of the bar, easily able to keep a tab on what was going on around them, he was certain that his entrance had not been unnoticed by them. 

With a grin, Eric turned back to the bar and began speaking for all to hear.

* * *

Pam handed Kit a card, knowing full well that they wouldn’t be using it, and Kit packed their things in record time, wanting that one more moment with Eric and Pam before the vampires needed to depart. 

“Oh, before I go, a word of advice: We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it. So do not make the mistake of letting the pretty vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated... yet... but we know who you are. Have a nice night.” Eric spoke his last word to the crowd, an eye pointed at the blonde redneck, and Kit scurried after him as he sauntered out of the bar. 

* * *

Despite the situation, Kit was given a warm reception by the three Fangtasia vampires, and was reintroduced to Chow with a, “This is Kit. We like this human.” 

Chow’s number was placed into Kit’s phone beside Eric and Pam’s, though he wasn’t privy to their group chat just yet, as much as Eric would have liked to believe he was in charge of that little facet, it was truly Kit who pulled the strings there. Eric didn’t say much, he didn’t need to, he had explained everything to Kit the night previous and was needed to keep an eye on Bill. Kit, more aware of the time than their sister, spoke a short conversation with Chow quietly, as not to disturb the other proceedings. 

“Time to go, Bill. Now.” Eric added forcibly after Bill had ignored his previous warnings. 

Eric turned his sight on Kit slightly, placing a hand softly upon their head in lieu of a spoken goodbye, and left with the rest of the vampiric group. 

Kit gave a sigh as they made their way to their sister, who was shedding her tears in Tara’s arms. They were not looking forward to the days following. While they were not awkward with emotions, there was something uncomfortable that came with dealing with Sookie’s. 

* * *

Eric observed the trial being conducted. It was brutal, but it was vampire law, it needed to be so to keep vampires in line, and to keep them out of the public eye. He watched as the pulled fangs were thrown into the crowd, and mainly younger vampires would try to pick them up. At last it was over, the accused vampire being dragged away, mouth dripping with blood. 

The Magister looked down at the papers in his hands and smirked, his eyes lifting to meet Eric’s across the yard. “Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. Bring me your murderer.”

Bill was roughly brought forward by one of the Magister's underlings of the night, coat taken off so nothing is hidden. Eric followed, just past the edge of the crowd and just inside the edge of the clearing of the junkyard, enough to be in the trial but not as the accused. 

“William Compton,” the Magister read off of the paper in his hand. “You stand accused of murder of a fellow vampire, Longshadow. Not only that, but you did so in front of two vampire witnesses and three humans.”

“Longshadow was choking my human and would have posed a danger to the other two.” Bill interrupted the Magister when he saw an opportunity. 

“Humans die everyday. You killed a higher form of life in a vampire, and you must answer for that.” The Magister's voice had a tip of anger to it that it did not have before.

“Longshadow broke the law first. He stole from Eric and then made to harm the human that had helped reveal him.”

“Sheriff?” The Magister looked to Eric. 

A murder was something simple that could have been delt with easily, but the matter of the situation made it more complicated. It was why the Magister existed, to provide some clearance for the situations that blurred between lies, that and to amuse vicious vampires in a more legal manner. 

“Longshadow had stolen $60,000 from my accounts. I would have dealt with it once I found out. The human girl and her sibling came on my request to investigate the humans of my club, as Longshadow was not suspect before the night of his true death.”

“It was one of the girls that exposed Longshadow, the other one was only there because you wanted to steal her from me.” Bill cut off Eric like he did the Magister. 

The Magister raised an eyebrow, more at Bill’s clear disrespect than the situation. “To figure out this case I need all the information, and it seems that what Mr.Compton is putting forward somewhat contradicts the information that was provided to me. I will focus on the human issue first, seeing as Mr.Compton seems to be stuck on it, but believe me when I say that I have not forgotten the offense you have committed. Sheriff Northman, tell me about the humans in the room.”

A few of the vampires in the crowd groaned and otherwise made sounds of disappointment, wanting to see something more violent than words, but the Magister quickly silenced them. They were fully aware of the real purpose of the gathering, and were welcome to leave at any time they wished if they were not involved in the proceedings. 

“Ginger was the human who was being interviewed at the time, she works for the club. The human questioning her was Sookie Stackhouse. The third human was Kit, the sibling to Sookie.” Eric explained, seeing some vampires leave the area for the time being, though they would be brought back if they heard anything of interest.

“The last human, Kit, is she the one that Mr.Compton claims you are trying to steal?”

“With all due respect Magester, Kit is not a ‘she’ but a ‘they,’ as much as Bill would like to deny it. I am not trying to steal from Compton, and Compton has no claim upon that human. However, _ich habe familiäres Interesse an ihnen._ (I have familial interest in them).”

The Magister’s posture straightened. He was familiar with Eric and his maker, one might almost say fond. The switch to German was understandable, the Viking knew that few others than them would be able to understand that, and especially not Compton. 

“ _Ein Zug, um ein Kind zu machen?_ (A pull to make a childe?)” 

A pull of a childe to a potential maker was not common, but not rare. It made for stronger maker and progeny relationships, but was not needed for one to make a childe. Even so, it was a celebrated and honored thing among their kind. Eric’s want for secrecy was understandable, not wanting such a thing to hold power over him. 

“ _Ich weiß es noch nicht. Deshalb wollte ich ihn in der Nähe haben._ (I don’t know yet. That’s why I wanted them close by).”

“ _Danke für dein Vertrauen._ (Thank you for your trust).” The Magister turned back to Bill, who was trying and failing to hide his frustration. “Now to determine your punishment, Mr.Compton.”

Bill made to speak, but the Magister held a hand up to stop him. “The human was never yours to begin with. Now, to decide on the punishment for you. The usual sentence for murder is five years in a coffin chained with silver. During which time your body will waste to leather and sticks. You'll probably go insane. However, I'm feeling a bit creative.”

The Magister gestured to the side and a human girl was brought out from the trunk, face streaked with tears and mouth muttering a string of constant prayer. “You took a vampire out of this world, so you shall bring on into it.”

Bill looked as if he were to argue again, but well placed glares from both Eric and the Magister had him quieting himself. Bill had some vague understanding of when he was outmatched. 

“You know the procedure of being a maker?”

“Yes.”

“Then proceed.”

And Bill descended upon the girl.

* * *

“Eric.”

“Yes, Magister.”

“ _Irgendwann würde ich gerne jemanden treffen, der Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat._ (At some point I would like to meet the someone who caught your attention).”


	8. Sass, Snark, and Southern Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly 3 or four days from the trial is how much time has passed from the trial to this chapter.  
> Warning: transphobic stuff later in the chapter.

“Yeah, so last time they argued a few days later, Bill and Sookie fucked and then they weren’t mad at each other? It will probably happen again when she finds out that Bill has a new progeny, she was already pretty mad at him for not telling her that he was going to be punished. I don’t get it. Sex is fine and all, but wouldn’t it be better to try to talk and find the real source of conflict in the relationship so that further issues won’t occur in the future?”

“You have a point, but,” Eric waved his hand, taking a moment to look away from his paperwork. “Sex.”

Kit snorted, looking at Eric from somewhat upside down as they lounged over the armrest of the couch. “How eloquent of you. So, what—”

The door to the office swung open suddenly, and both occupants were quick to pay attention, Eric stepping around his desk to a more defensible position in front of Kit. Their tensions eased slightly at seeing it was just Bill with his new progeny trailing behind. They cast a quick look to Eric and he gave a slight shrug, not aware of what Bill was there for either. 

“You need to take her.” Bill spoke, and it was impossible not to hear the demand in his voice that he tried to hide.

Eric leaned against the front of his desk. “This is your punishment, not mine. What am I supposed to do with her?” 

“Excuse me, I can hear you, Mr. Rude.” Jessica snarked from the door of the office.

“I wanna go to the bar. I wanna be one of those dancers. Oh, I’m hungry.” Jessica turned to look in the office once again, taking notice of Kit on the couch. “Ooh, can I eat her?”

“No.” The three in the room chorused. 

“I’m not a her, I’m a they.” Kit finished. 

“She won’t listen to me. It’ll take more time than I have to teach her obedience.” Bill returned his focus to the conversation with Eric. 

“You can’t handle one little girl, Bill? Newborns can be like this. She’s not even one night old.”

“That is not the issue.” Bill sat down on one of the chairs in front of Eric’s desk. 

Eric hummed, but didn’t press for more. He, and likely Kit as well knew what Bill was rushing for time for. He would rather go obsess over Sookie than deal with the incredible importance and responsibility of being a maker. Eric shrugged off his jacket and laid it over Kit’s shoulders, who had since shifted to sit on the edge of the couch, legs wide and elbows resting on their knees as they paid attention to the scene before them. Kit reached up and tugged at the jacket, trying to bring it closer around their shoulders

“Want to stay with your maker, don’t you?” Eric addressed Jessica for the first time. 

“No,” Jessica turned back to look at Eric. “He’s a dick. Dick, dick, dick. You’re cute. Can I sit in your lap?”

“No.” Eric and Kit chorused. 

“You’re not his type.” Kit continued on. 

Jessica turned on Kit. “And what? You are?”

Eric stiffened, but didn’t do much else. As long as it stayed as a fight of words, Eric would stay out of it. He has witnessed the swapped jibes and snark between them and Pam, and he could almost feel the tension that was building in the air like it had before, but more aggressive. 

With teeth bared, Kit retaliated. “Honestly, I don’t know if I fit his type. I’ve walked in on him fucking plently of times, so there definitely is a wide variety there. But you are definitely not it. Really, I don’t think many people would want to fuck a whiny, obsesivly attention seeking virgin like you.”

“So what if I’m a virgin? How did you know that anyway? What so you know about sex?” Jessica snapped back, her tone accusatory. 

“Well first off, you’re growing up - or should I say grew up?- in the Bible belt, look somewhere between sixteen and twenty, and you’re still wearing what you went to ground in; it’s not hard to tell that you’re a virgin. And about sex, I know a hell of a lot more than you do. I’ve written and drawn more heavy sex scenes than you can ever imagine, and needed to research in depth each one. I’d like to think that I know a bit more about sex than the avarage person, including you.” 

Kit’s tone never wavered, and they ended their little tirade with a cruel smirk. Jessica was quiet for the first time since she arrived. Eric leaned back with a chuckle, proud of Kit, though he would never admit it. Jessica’s demeanor gave no indication of anger or resolve to retaliate against Kit, so Eric was satisfied in relaxing himself. 

“Jessica.” He commanded the baby vampire’s attention to himself. “Close the door behind you.”

The red-head scowled, but did as she was told, and stood to the side of the room. Eric turned to Kit, amusement leaking back onto his features.

“You know,  _ liten räv  _ (little fox), I would like one of those drawings, of myself, of course.” 

Kit huffed and put their feet up on the couch again, with their phone in hand. “We can discuss medium and price later, but I reserve the right to charge you more than my usual commissions.”

“More valuable subject?”

Kit halfway rolled their eyes to look into Eric’s. “Mental scarring.” 

* * *

Eric had finally gotten the stubborn girl to sit in one of the chairs against the wall with a book on vampire law, with a threat of what would happen to her should the book be damaged in any way. He settled with Kit on the couch, much like they had folded into it and each other before.

“I’ve seen you snark with Pam before, though it was more good natured than you were with Jessica, so why don’t you speak that way with Sookie, even if it is just in jest?”

“It is a different situation.” Kit shrugged, not wanting to lift their eyes from their phone.

_ And there are more serious repercussions possible.  _

“I should be going soon.” Kit sighed, finally lifting their eyes to meet Eric’s gaze. “It’s getting late, I want to try to wake up before noon, and you clearly have things to attend to.”

“I suppose so, though I would much appreciate it if you did not leave me alone with that thing.” Eric tilted his head towards Jessica.

Kit stood with a snort. “You’ll be fine, I think. Just text me when it’s over so I can come again. It looks like our conversation about drainers is going to have to wait a little while.”

“Yes it will. As soon as I am free to do so, we will have that conversation.” 

Kit gave a nod and walked out the door, their things already packed away in the bag over their shoulder. 

“Why did they want me to call them they instead of she?” Jessica asked as soon as the door had closed, just barely lifting her eyes from the book.

Eric sighed, reminding himself that this girl had been raised in a glorified cage, some things would take patience. 

* * *

“So try to be a little extra kind if you run into Arlene. Rene got in trouble with the law or something a few towns over and most likely not be back.”

Kit nodded and worked on rolling out the pie crust as Gran pulled a finished crust from the oven, ready to be layered with pecan filling. They were working on preparing sweets together, needing extra help for the extras for the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting. It was mostly quiet as they worked, light conversation filling the space otherwise. It had been a long while since Kit was able to have a comfortable conversation with Gran or Sookie, not since they had broken away from the mindset that they had been raised in. 

“You know, I was reading the news and there was this story about these boys pretending to be girls, and they wanted to run on the girls track team. I just don’t think it’s fair that those poor girls have to be pitted against those men when they have worked so hard.”

Kit tensed. This was not a conversation topic that they wanted to deal with. They had at first tried to argue back, tried to get Gran to see reason, but it never went that way. Gran had claimed that college had muddled their brain, taught them some things that weren’t really true. They were never able to convince Gran to change her mind. If Gran was able to accept Laff, then why couldn’t she extend the same courtesy to gender expression? Kit had given up on argument, it was tiring and had no point to it anymore if she refused to change.

Kit only hummed in response, something that wasn’t quite affirmative or negative, just enough to give Gran an idea that they were listening. They were half heartedly listening as they brought the dough into the next pan, pausing a moment to think. 

_ A new perspective maybe? _

“Didn’t Frances Clayton, a woman, fight in the Civil War as a man? Deborah Sampson did the same thing in the Revolutionary War as well.”

“Try not to interrupt someone when they are speaking next time, okay dear?” Gran waited for Kit’s nod to continue. “That was a different situation in different times. Those women, because dressing up as they did didn’t change the fact that they were women, did that to honor their country. They never claimed to turn against what God had created them to be. What those boys did was turn away from what God has designed, and it was wrong. Understand.”

Kit nodded, losing the renewed will that they once had. 

_ So much for a new perspective. _

Kit finished up the pie crust they were working on, shoulders drooping that much more, and a weariness in their eyes that wouldn’t be solved through sleep. 

“Okay Gran.” Kit pushed the last pie crust toward her. “I’m going to head up to my room now. I was up early and would like to get a little extra sleep.”

“Okay dear.” Gran smiled wide, and Kit gave back a forced one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric gave his coat to Kit, a sweet moment that also holds more. Eric is covering them in his scent, as kind of a way to warn off Bill and Jessica. Vampires do have scent stuff, because those senses are way stronger than humans. So if a human (usually through a blood exchange) smells like a certain vampire, then they are that vampire’s. The verbal claim takes the place of that or reinforces it.  
>  Eric forces himself to have a little patience with Jessica over things that she would have missed out on because of her upbringing, but her attitude and whininess is not something he wants to deal with.   
>  Okay, Kit has a nickname from Eric! Liten räv means little fox, at least according to Google translate. A kit is a baby fox, which is where I derived the nickname from.


	9. Old Souls Groupchat 3

_ 10:43 pm _

**Eric:** I can’t believe you left me alone with this thing.

**Kit:** It’s pretty early in the night. What did she do now?

**Eric:** Exist

**Kit:** *face palm*

**Kit:** I’m afraid I can’t help you with that one. You can’t unalive her either.

**Eric:** unalive?

**Pam:** You better not pass her off on me either.

_ 11:22pm _

**Pam:** You fucker.

_ 12:02pm _

**Pam:** Kit, help. You are closest to her age. What do I do?

**Kit:** I don’t know. 

**Pam:** What do you mean you don’t know. You were a human teen, weren’t you?

**Kit:** Yes…

**Kit:** Doesn’t mean I know how to handle one. Have you tried actually talking to her rather than complaining to me?

**Pam:** Sounds exhausting.

**Kit:** … 

  
  


* * *

_ 9:34pm _

**Eric:** I had Pam give Jessica back. Come to Fangtasia.

**Kit:** Now?

**Eric:** Yes.

**Kit.** Only if you say please.

**Eric:** Kit…

**Kit:** Fine. I’ll be there soon. :)


	10. A Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has been returned to Bill by now, obviously, so it's been a little while. I could be wrong, but I believe cannon places it at around two weeks.

Kit cleared off Eric’s desk, jumping up onto it and sitting on top of it with their legs crossed, so that they were able to face Eric. Pam prodded at Eric’s hair, putting some type of product in it that Kit didn’t recognize. 

“Why are you sitting on my desk? Why can’t you sit in one of the chairs or on the couch?” Eric’s annoyance was betrayed by the smirk on his face. 

“The desk is just as comfortable.” Kit shrugged. “What is Pam doing to your hair?”

“I don’t know. Pam said something about highlights, or something. She also mentioned that she might trim it.”

“I am extenuating your natural highlights, because the sun obviously can’t do it anymore.” Pam interjected. 

“Please don’t cut it.” Kit spoke quickly, a light dusting of pink dancing across their cheeks. 

“Oh?” Eric raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t mean to tell you what to do with your hair, it’s not like that.” Kit waved their hands as if surrendering, but ended up burying their head in their hands to cover their blush. “Just, your hair looks nice long.”

Eric chuckled. “I wasn’t planning on cutting it.”

“Oh.” Kit raised their face from their hands. “Would your hair grow back anyways?”

“Yes. Our hair grows back at a slower rate than human’s, but eventually, yes.” 

“Would you ever grow your hair longer?”

“Why? Are you trying to turn me into your own personal Lestat?” Eric teased, satisfied in the renewal of the blush on Kit.

“No.” Kit tossed a random pen at him. “You’re insufferable.”

Eric simply laughed at them.

Pam circled Eric again, adjusting whatever was in his hair. “As much as I love this conversation, you two have something far more important to talk about than hair.”

The mood in the room sobered, heavy on Kit’s shoulders. “What’s going on?”

Eric sighed, reluctant. “Did you know that your friend, Lafayette, deals V?”

“Shit.” Kit rubbed their hand on their forehead. “I knew he dealt drugs, I just never thought he would touch that.”

“I am afraid it is a little more than that. If he just dealt V then I might have been able to find some benign solution. However, he takes the blood from the vampire directly, and the vampire he was working with has gone missing. You understand that this is cause for serious concern, but because Lafayette is friends with you, I am extending a courtesy. I am willing to listen.”

Kit took a shaky breath. “I don’t think Lafayette would have had a hand in that. He may have somewhat questionable morals, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have any. He only started dealing because it brought in more money. He’s paying for his home, but he is also working to pay for his mom to stay in a care facility, a good place, but also expensive. He’s trying to take care of his family. I can’t really tell you much else, because I don’t know much else about the situation that you seem to have caught him in.”

“I know you wouldn’t have much information, which is why I wish to speak with him myself.” 

“Alright.” Kit met Eric’s eyes briefly. “Would you like me to contact him, and see if he can come here tonight?”

“There’s no need for that. Chow is picking him up as we speak.”

“Eric,” Kit asked tentatively. “What does that mean?”

* * *

Lafayette’s hands shook. His hands— normally so steady for crafting loved foods, holding tools for the road crew, or a camera steady— shook. He looked out the window at the moving scenery and contemplated jumping. The situation was strange. This wasn’t ever how he imagined being kidnapped. His hands weren’t tied, he wasn’t gagged, and he was sitting in the front passenger seat. 

He recognized the vampire as the one who had come in with the others to take away Bill a few weeks back. Was he going to be meeting with the other two blondes? He was too scared to ask.

* * *

“What would you do if you found him guilty of harming the missing vampire?”

Eric’s eyes met Kit’s with every year of his thousand behind them. “You don’t want to know.”

The room lapsed into silence for only a moment until Eric broke it. “Would you hate me for it?”

“No.” Kit let out a deep breath that had been harbored in their lungs. “No. You are trying to do what is right by your people. Just doing your job. I wouldn’t be happy, but I wouldn’t hate you.”

Kit let a leg drop from the desk and used it to bump their foot into Eric’s calf. Eric relaxed some, a ghost of a smile formed on his lips, though Kit couldn’t see it from watching their foot, but they could feel the atmosphere lighten some. 

“Well,” Pam spoke up when it was clear that neither Eric or Kit would be talking again. “As much as I enjoy this, I refuse to sit in this cloud of emotions. So, Kit, have you ever had your hair done?”

Eric snorted at Pam’s typical attitude. 

Kit brought their braid forward to rest on their shoulder, holding it in their hands and studying it as if it held the answer to Pam’s question. “No. The most I’ve had done to it is trim the ends, and that was done at home.”

Pam hummed, finishing up with what she had done to Eric. “Would you ever want to have it done? I could do something with it. If anything, I could teach you a few new ways to wear it. It’s pretty long so there’s plenty to play around with.”

“Actually,” Kit fiddled with the end of their braid. “I’ve wanted to get it cut short for a few years now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t like it so long. It makes me look so _feminine._ ” Kit wrinkled their nose. “I keep it pulled back, but it’s just so uncomfortable to look at as it is.”

Pam came around Eric and leaned on the desk next to Kit. “I can cut it if you want me to. I just need you to find a picture of how you want it.”

Kit’s next words were mumbled, but heard clearly. “Could we also dye it?”

Pam smiled. “Of course.”

Kit’s face seemed to brighten, and they gave their own smile to the two vampires in the room. 

* * *

“It appears that we will be making a stop.” Chow spoke after glancing at the phone sitting in the cupholder. 

Laff closed his eyes tightly, he didn’t want to be killed. 

“Pam wants to cut and color Kit’s hair, and we need to pick up some supplies.”

Laff opened his eyes and looked at the vampire whose focus was still on the road. “What? You mean I’m not going to be killed?”

“No. At least not at the moment.” Chow glanced at Lafayette. “Do you know a good store to pick this stuff up?”

“Um, yeah.” Laff spoke, his voice somewhat weak. “You need to take the next exit.”

* * *

Chow stared down the wall of beauty tools in front of him, not sure where to begin or which one to choose. Lafayette looked over at the vampire after a few moments of stillness. 

“Do you need some help?”

Chow tore his gaze away from the wall for a moment to glance at Laff. “Yes please.”

“Well, to start, so do you have any idea of how short Kit wants to cut it? ‘Cus with how long their hair is at the moment, there are so many possibilities, which is a difference between scissors and clippers.”

“I have no idea. Pam just told me to get tools for cutting hair and purple dye. There wasn’t much to go on.”

Laff hummed. “Well, we can just get scissors and clippers, have plenty of options. And the clippers will need different attachments for different lengths.”

He looked over the tools and grabbed a box from the one of the lower shelves. He surveyed it for a moment looking at the details and handed it off to Chow. Laff did the same thing for the scissors, a smaller kit this time on the upper left.

“Alright.” Laff clapped his hands, a bit more enthusiastic than he was on the ride in the car. “Now, purple dye, that should be an isle over.”

Chow simply followed Laff, who made his way over to the hair dye and surveyed each box. 

“Now, Kit is a little pale, so you don’t want something too dark, like those.” Laff gestured to a couple boxes. “Those are colors for old white women anyways.”

He picked up another box, this time a lighter shade than what he had been looking at, and read some of the information on the side. “This is a good shade, but it won’t last too long.”

“What about that one?” Chow gestured with the package of scissors to a box by Lafayette’s knees. 

Laff bent down and pulled the box from the shelf to study it. “Good eye, this one’s perfect. And it has bleach with it too.”

“Good. Let’s get going.” Chow turned and started walking to the register. 

“Hold on, gotta get more than one, just in case they want to keep their hair a bit longer.” Laff bent down and grabbed two more, and jogged to meet up with Chow. “If they only use one or two, having the extras can be used to touch up the color when it fades a bit.”

Chow gave a curt nod.

* * *

Chow handed the shopping bag of items over to Pam, who surveyed them with satisfaction. However Laff’s anxiety grew as he was led to the office, remembering how he had been taken from his home. The door to the office opened, revealing Kit and a blonde sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. The blonde’s hair was distinctly wet and the smell of hair products lingered in the room. The place behind the desk was also taken up by a stool instead of a normal desk chair. 

Lafayette was stopped in front of the pair by Pam, who later sat on the couch to watch the proceedings and deal with the hair supplies. Chow had taken up a stance by the door, and Laff couldn’t help but feel cornered. 

“Hello, Lafayette Reynolds. My name is Eric Northman, and I am a Sheriff for Shreveport and the surrounding areas. Normally, humans wouldn’t be privy to such information, but you have interjected yourself into vampire law by dealing V.”

“Oh, fuck.” Laff quietly berated himself and felt as if his legs would give out under him. 

Kit stood from their chair abruptly and pushed Laff to sit in it, noticing their friend’s distress. 

“Easy, Laff. We just need you to explain some things, that’s all. Just be truthful.” Kit leaned against the desk in between the two chairs, trying to provide some comfort for Laff. 

“I will, I promise.” Laff nodded almost violently. 

Kit looked to Eric with a nod. 

“I understand that you sourced blood from a vampire named Eddie. Did you harm him in any way shape or form?” Eric leaned forward on his arms. 

“No. We had a mutual agreement. I never took blood forcibly.”

“He is currently missing. Did you have anything to do with that?”

“No, I swear it.” Laff answered quickly, feeling as if his heart was ready to jump from his chest. “He was fine when I saw him last, and fine when I left him.”

Eric leaned back with a humm. “I am aware of your mutual agreement. When Eddie failed to check in with me, I sent Chow out to his home. Chow found his home open and Eddie clearly missing. His phone was left and there was evidence of abduction. I received the information about your agreement from his phone. Eddie knew our laws, and you didn’t. Which is why, just this time, I am willing to be lenient. It is clear that you didn’t hurt him. Do you have any idea who might have? Any aggressive customers?”

“No. Wait. Maybe,” Laff took a breath. “Jason Stackhouse. I gave him some when he had problems gettin’ it up, if you know what I mean. He was pretty pissed when I refused to give him any more. I’m sorry, Kit.”

“I will need to look into that.” Eric turned his head to speak to Kit.

“Jason is an adult, and I won’t cover him if he fucked up.” 

Eric nodded. “Last question, Mr. Reynolds. Do you know of any other dealers? Particularly ones in the Dallas area?”

“No. I kept to myself rather than deal with other dealers, safer for me that way. Any contact I have with other dealers is through anonymous online chat, no names, no locations, just tips on how to sell a bit better.”

“Thank you. That will be all. However, I ask that you stop selling V, unless you wish to face more dire consequences. Would you like us to call a cab for you? I assume riding with Chow again is not something you wish to do.”

The tension in Laff’s shoulders left. “I won’t sell no more. I don’t have any left in stock, and I won’t get anymore, I promise. And if it is alright, could I stay? If you’re going to be doing Kit’s hair, I wanna see how it turns out.”

Eric looked as if he wanted to say no, but a glance from Kit had him recanting his statement. “Alright, don’t cause any trouble though.”

Kit grinned, and Laff gave a light smile back. He was still a little unsettled, but he wanted to be with his friend. Pam had set up on Eric’s desk by the end of their conversation, so Laff took her place on the couch. Eric simply stuck to his chair, working off the corner of his desk, but mostly paying attention to Kit and Pam. 

“Chow, please take care of the other humans in the basement.” Eric spoke quietly enough for the vampires to hear, but not the two humans. 

With a nod Chow left the room. Eric looked back at Kit when he heard the sound of the clippers start. Kit seemed as if they would combust from excitement, and Eric wouldn’t want to miss this, even if he did need to deal with some murderous rednecks. 

* * *

Pam had already slapped their hands away from their head a few times, keeping them from petting the shaven parts of their hair. Pam had already put it through bleach, and they were waiting on the dye to set in, so it wouldn’t have been good to touch it anyway. Their head was so light now, but they resisted shaking it to feel the weight. Kit didn’t think Eric would appreciate it if they got dye everywhere. 

“Alright, times up.” Pam spoke when a silent alarm went off on her phone. “Shower until the water turns nearly clear. No shampoo, but put conditioner on when after you rinse off. And I’m going to cover the mirror before you pop in there, I don’t want you looking until everything is done.”

Kit pouted. “Fine.”

They disappeared into the bathroom. 

“That being said, neither of you are going to see it either. I’m going to finish styling in the bathroom.” Pam gave pointed looks to the two men before disappearing into the bathroom with a handful of items and closed the door behind her.

* * *

They could hear Kit’s yelp when the shower stopped, and then the sound of the blow dryer going. But it had been quiet for a while now, and they were left wondering. Wondering if Kit would love or hate their new hair and color. 

The door opened, and Pam blocked the view for a moment. 

Kit stepped out, and Laff just cooed. “Look at you, honey child, you look so handsome!”

Kit half buried their face in their hand to hide the growing redness of their face. 

Pam poked at their hair a little more, adjusting some of the stray curls. “Their hair curls on its own pretty well, so I think letting it air dry would be better, I just used the curling iron this time because I wanted to be quick about it.”

Eric marveled at Kit for a moment. They seemed more, but he wasn’t sure what of. Their hair, once halfway down their back was only longer on the top portion of their head, enough to have overhang on their face, with sides and back shaved. And what once was a darker brown was now purple, much akin to the lilac fields he had seen in France under the moonlight, a rich royal purple. 

“Your friend is right, _liten räv_ (little fox). The new hair suits you well. What do you think?”

The big grin that overcame Kit only served to highlight their blush. “I love it. I feel more like myself.”

Eric shared Kit’s smile. 

* * *

**Hair References for this Chapter**


	11. The Want of a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: This is the next day, yes. 
> 
> Warnings: Transphobic language, suicidal and depressive thoughts.
> 
> If you wish to skip this chapter because it might be harmful to your mental health, go ahead, I will give a safe summary at the top of the next chapter.

A large yawn overcame Kit as they forced themselves out of the warmth of their bed, woken up earlier than they would have wished by their alarm. They moved sluggishly to put on clothes for the day, even though there was an enticing aroma of food cooking coming from downstairs. A quick look in the mirror brought a grin to their face and they tugged lightly at their new hair before heading down to have some food. 

Kit stopped against the frame of the kitchen entrance, leaning against it. “Good morning.”

Gran turned from the oven to return the favor, but when her eye caught Kit’s figure, the pan in her hand slipped to the floor, shattering upon impact. “Oh, Lord.”

Kit immediately jumped back from the entryway with a step into the kitchen, arms out and eyes wide. “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

“What the hell did you do Kathlene ! ” Gran’s voice was filled with an anger that Kit thought was foriegn to it. 

Kit looked down at themselves, at the normal jean and shirt combination, and lacking shoes at the moment. “I don’t understand, what’s wrong?”

“Gran is everything okay?” Sookie came bounding down the stairs, but froze at the sight of Kit. “Oh my God.”

“Kathlene, I could handle it when you told me you were a type of gay, but this is a bit much don’t you think? Cutting off all your hair?”

Kit turned their attention back to Gran, who took to ignoring the mess of food on the floor to focus on them. 

“I feel more like myself with my hair this way, why is it such a big deal?” Tears pricked at Kit’s eyes, but they kept them away; what once had been excitement had turned cold. 

“More like yourself? You were such a pretty girl, with such pretty hair. Now, you look like one of those abomination trannies.”

“Maybe that’s because I am!” Kit’s unsteady voice raised to match Gran’s, and tears broke away from their eyes. “I’m non-binary. I am not a girl and I was sick of looking like one.”

Gran’s features stiffened, face growing stony. What had once been anger behind her eyes shifted to hate. It was cold and Kit could feel it.

“Get out.” Gran’s voice lost it’s volume, instead it was calm and steady. 

It scared Kit. 

“What?” Their voice cracked under the emotion, tears falling freely from their face onto the cool tiles.

“You heard me. I won’t have something so unnatural in my house. You have three hours to pack and leave before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. You can use the empty storage bins in the attic if you need to.”

A pained gasp tore it’s way from the tight confines of their throat, and a renewed flow of tears began. They turned away from Gran, who had started to pick up the pieces of glass from the floor, and met Sookie’s eyes. 

“Kathlene?” She was caught in the same web of emotion that Gran had spun, but there was still an air of shock.

“That’s not my name.” It hurt to speak. “My name is Kit.”

* * *

They were glad for their car, as it was the only thing that sheltered them at that moment. They weren’t able to drive very far, only making it to the end of the road before they had to pull over. 

With a breath they steeled themselves, burying their emotions down, stilled the tears, just enough to continue on. While their hands still shook, their eyes were clearer, they were sure they could drive safely, so they did.

* * *

Lafayette sat up straighter with an ear towards the window when he heard the sound of tires coming up his driveway. He closed his laptop, knowing he could pick up where he left off later, and looked out his blinds to see who his unexpected visitor was. 

Seeing the familiar Toyota, he rushed out the door, instinctively knowing that something was very wrong. Kit never showed up without texting first, never.

“Kit?” 

As soon as they parked and shut off the car, they launched themselves into Laff, uncaring of his shirtless state. Lafayette, though surprised, caught Kit as soon as they touched him, nearly holding them up as their legs grew weak. 

“Kit, what's wrong, honey child?” 

Laff’s voice, so warm and comforting in comparison to the last voice that had spoken to them, broke Kit open again, a torrent of emotions and tears coming back with renewed vigor and strength. 

Laff looked passed them, at the car which stored their belongings, and seemed to realize what had happened. “Oh, sweet child.”

“Gran kicked me out.” Their voice was broken, weak, marred by tears and emotions that could not be controlled. 

Laff tried to hold them tighter, to try to give some semblance of comfort. “Let’s get you inside, or at least sitting on the porch.”

True to his word, Lafayette was able to guide Kit into their favorite chair of his, though it made little difference in calming them.

“It hurts, Lafayette.” Kit tucked themselves into their nest of a chair. “They were supposed to love me, supposed to be my family. I wish I could just go away, that way I don’t have to deal with this anymore.”

“Hold up there. You can and you will deal with this. If I have to drag your ass through this world kicking and screaming.” Lafayette took a breath after his voice raised, but it wasn’t in anger that Kit had witnessed before, but fear and love. “Look, the Buddha weren’t lying when they said life is suffering. It don’t mean you get to check out early and leave me here. Got that?”

“‘M sorry.” Kit mumbled into their arms as a new wave of fierce sobs racked their body. 

“Don’t be sorry for feeling what you feel. Just know that you are wanted here.” 

Lafayette sat down in the chair with them and pulled them against his chest, holding them until their shaking sobs became ragged breaths. 

The calm state between them was broken by the ringing of Kit’s phone. They pulled it out of their pocket to glance at the number, fully prepared to decline, but sat up quickly and answered it at seeing the caller. 

“Eric?” They sniffed, trying to clear their head. “What’s wrong, you never call during the day? It’s too early for you to be awake, I know you rise early, but still—”

_ “Are you okay?”  _ Eric interrupted, the uncharacteristic sound of panic laced within his voice.  _ “I can feel you so strongly. I can feel your pain as if it is my own.” _

“‘M sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Their throat grew tight again.

Laff recognized the wobble of Kit’s bottom lip and pulled the phone from their hands, allowing them to have a reprieve to let the tears out again. 

“Eric? This is Lafayette, from the other night. Kit’s with me, and they safe.”

_ “What is going on?” _

“Kit got kicked out. And right now they’re hurting deep.”

* * *

Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair, stopping his pacing about the room. “I will be there as soon as I can after the sun sets. Please let them know that.”

_ “I will. You still have my address?” _

“Yes.” Eric ended the call. 

He sat down at the end of his bed, still rubbing at his chest, at the heartache that had traveled from Kit to himself. It shouldn’t have been so strong, he had only given them a drop of blood, nothing to allow a passage for the intensity of emotion that was flowing through. He could only wonder if the bond was still as is, and that Kit’s emotions would be worse still. 

A bead of red landed on his thigh when he looked down. A quick touch to his cheek came back with fingertips red. He had shed a tear. 

Kit must be  _ breaking. _

* * *

The sudden appearance of Eric in front of Lafayette made him jump, nearly throwing his vodka infused coffee out of the mug. Kit had fallen asleep some time ago, curled in their chair after Laff had vacated it, and he let them be. 

Laff took a sip to calm his nerves. “You know it’s alright to wake them up.”

Eric looked at Kit, the ache in his chest nearly gone. “If it gives them peace to sleep, then I loath to break it.”

“I know, I don’t like to see ‘em hurting either.” 

Eric pulled Kit into his arms and then sat down in the space that they had been in. As expected, the movement had stirred Kit from their sleep, though they were slow to come to full awareness. 

“Eric?”

“I’m here, _ liten räv _ (little fox).” 

Kit pressed themselves further against Eric, their forehead tucked into his neck. Eric was content to hold them against himself, give them comfort until they felt that their voice was strong enough to speak. It was a comfortable quiet that the three lapsed into, no pressure mounting for one to speak. 

“I got kicked out.” Kit spoke, sounding so much more hollow than Eric had ever heard.

“I know.”

Kit took a breath, still shaky, but clear. “Gran freaked out at my hair, started yelling, saying I looked like a trans abomination. I yelled back, outed myself as non-binary. I never thought she was capable of such hatred. She told me I was only allowed a few hours to pack my things before she called the police, so now, I’m here.”

Eric looked past Kit to their car. It seemed so empty for someone whose entire livelihood existed within it. The meager amount of belongings showed how truly little they belonged in that faded yellow house. Eric ran a hand through their curls. 

“Live with me.”

“What?” Kit lifted their head. “I can’t do that. I can find an apartment, I’ll—”

“No.” Eric softened his tone, “Please. Let me take care of you, come live with me.”

Kit sunk back down against Eric. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You could never be a bother, honey child.” Laff interjected after a sip of his drink. “Now, take the fine man up on his offer before I do.”

Kit let out a quiet snort. “Alright.”

“Good.” Eric rested his cheek on the top of Kit’s head.

Eric stayed where he was, arms wrapped around Kit and allowing them to drift off to sleep again. Laff had taken his cup and Kit’s into the house in that time, giving Eric and Kit space for a few moments. When he returned to the porch, Eric was standing with Kit in his arms, still settled into unconsciousness. 

“Thank you.” Eric spoke to Lafayette. “Kit put a great amount of trust in you, after all, you were the first one that they fled to, so I am willing to extend an olive branch of my own, despite your past misgivings. I ask that you don’t tell anyone of this, of where Kit is or who they are with, nor of my demeanor with them. You can’t even tell Sookie. My top priority is their safety and comfort.”

“I promise. I care for them too.” Laff took a breath. “Glamor me.”

“What?” 

“Not to forget, just to not remember when Sook is around, that way she can’t poke in my head for information.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“Your house is beautiful, Eric.” Kit slid from Eric’s arms, feet touching the ground again. 

“Thank you. Are you ready to see inside?” 

“Yeah. But what about my stuff?”

“I will have Pam retrieve it later. I left your keys with Lafayette.”

Kit nodded and allowed Eric to lead them through the house, explaining as they went. He took note of their grin at the size of his library, and was nearly certain that this was going to be one of their favorite places. 

“Pam has her own room here, but she also keeps an apartment for her own space and so she can bring home lovers. I ask that you don’t share the location of this home to anyone I have not authorized. This is my resting place for the day, where I am most vulnerable, and I’d rather not have someone take advantage of that.”

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Eric started leading Kit to the bedrooms. “I will write down information for you later, like the Wi-Fi password, etc. I will also be giving you my dayman’s number. And before you ask, a dayman is a trusted human that I use to perform tasks during the daytime, so he will run errands for you should you need anything and don’t wish to leave the house. He will be by in the day to drop off some essentials for the kitchen, but if you want anything specific, you will need to make a list or text him directly.”

“Alright.”

They stopped outside a door and Eric opened it to reveal a bedroom. “This will be your room. Decorate it how you want to, anything you want can be changed. Every bedroom also has an attached bathroom.”

Kit walked in and Eric watched as they looked around. 

“Of course, you are always welcome in my bed.” Eric spoke with a grin on his face. 

“Can I take you up on that offer?” Kit’s weariness returned to them. “When we go to bed for the day, I don’t want to be alone.”

Eric’s grin softened into a comforting smile. “Whatever you wish, _ liten räv  _ (little fox).”


	12. New Skin for an Old Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for those who skipped the last chapter: Kit was kicked out of the house for being non-binary, as it was during the day, they ended up going to Laff. Their emotions were so strong that it roused Eric from his day rest, and he called to make sure they were alright (which they weren’t emotionally). Eric came to get them, and Laff is still in the loop of things, but glamoured so Sookie can’t read his mind for information pertaining to Kit. Kit has moved in with Eric.   
> Chapter Notes: Timing in this chapter isn’t extremely linear, it does not take place one day after the next. The start is the day after chapter 8 though.

Eric was able to quickly locate Kit in the library. They had settled themselves into a corner below the windows; books, sketchbooks, and other art supplies surrounded them. They sat working at the laptop in their lap, a pencil in their mouth, another tucked behind their ear, and another tangled in the curls on their head. Eric resolved to get them a table to work at as the library only housed side tables at the moment. He hadn’t a need for worktables as he had an office across the hall. They would choose their own chairs, whatever would be comfortable for them to sit in their odd way. 

Eric crouched down at the edge of their small island. “What are you working on?”

Kit glanced up at him, but then their eyes bounced towards the window. “Eric! The sun?”

“UV blocking coating.” Eric chuckled and used a knuckle to knock on the window. “Lets the light filter though but not the harmful radiation that would harm me.”

“Oh.” They shifted their focus back to their computer. “I’m just doing some stray work. Currently, I’m editing an article before it gets posted.”

“Interesting.” Eric sat down fully, legs crossed. “And how are you doing?”

Kit took a breath, hitting a few keys on their computer then shutting it so they could bring their legs closer to them to rest their chin and arms on their knees. “I’m dealing with everything. It still feels a little unreal. It does help when you hold me, though.”

“I am glad that I am able to help.” Eric let out a sigh. “Do you have anything planned for tonight?”

“Not really.”

“Good. Pam wants to go through your wardrobe. She expressed so after you fell asleep last night.”

Kit’s eyes widened. “I don’t suppose there’s anywhere to hide where she won’t find me?”

“No.”

Kit groaned. “How long until she attacks?”

Eric gave a small laugh. “A few hours. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

* * *

“You have three outfits at most.” Pam pushed at the pile of discarded clothes at her feet. “Well, at least you give me a lot of room to work with.” 

Kit sat at the edge of their bed, watching the scene in front of them unfold. It took no time to sort through their clothes, to lay out the ones that they kept and routinely wore and to pile up the ones that were never touched. Most in that pile were gifts or things that they were forced to buy. 

“Just nothing pink.” Kit scrunched up their nose.

“That’s fine, we are shopping for you, not me.” Pam clapped her hands with a sadistic grin. “And Eric didn’t limit me on how much I can buy for you with his card.”

“Pam.” Kit’s hands raised in a show of surrender. “I don’t want you guys spending so much money on me.”

Pam gave Kit a pointed look. “Money isn’t an issue. If I was able, I could empty Eric’s bank accounts and half of it would be back by the next day. Believe me when I say don’t worry about it.”

Kit sighed. “Alright. There was a strawberry shirt that I saw on Instagram, there’s a black version. Could we start with that?”

Pam grinned. “Of course.”

* * *

“Now, we have a good amount so far, I really do like your choices, they suit you well.” Pam pulled up the next website. “Would you consider a skirt or a dress?”

Kit shrugged. “I know I have been super uncomfortable in the styles that I’ve been forced into before, but we could look.”

“I’m glad you're open to consideration. Do you have any ideas before I start to suggest any?”

“Yeah.” Kit pulled out their phone. “I had this one thing saved.”

* * *

“ _ Människan blir avundsjuk.  _ (The humans get jealous).” Pam leaned over the back of the throne. 

_ “Eftersom räven faktiskt vet hur man närmar sig en vampyr.  _ (Because the fox actually knows how to approach a vampire).” 

Kit moved about the crowd with ease, knowing the best paths through the sea of bodies to avoid too many collisions, more sure and confident in their steps with new clothes. It was clear to the supernaturals that the odd human fit with them. 

Eric watched from his seat upon the stage as Kit took a seat next to Michael, one of the older vampires of the area, and brought a smile to the face that had been scowling. Those under Eric’s jurisdiction knew to protect Kit, even without any sort of decree from their Sheriff, they had grown too fond of the human that made Fangtasia work and life in general a little more enjoyable. 

“ _ Du älskar dem.  _ (You love them).” Pam’s tone was far from teasing.

“ _ Det gör jag inte.  _ (I do not).” Eric was quick, defensive.

“ _ Du gör. Problemet är att du definierar kärlek med dess mänskliga begränsningar.  _ (You do. The problem is you define love by its human limitations).” Pam gave Eric a moment of thought. “ _ Allt du önskar är deras säkerhet och lycka. Du vill skydda dem från världen. När de gör ont gör du det också. Du älskar dem. _ (All you wish for is their safety and happiness. You want to protect them from the world. When they are hurting, so are you. You love them).”

“ _ Knulla. _ (Fuck).” Eric gave a soft sigh, shifting to rest his head against his fist. “ _ Jag älskar dem.  _ (I love them).”

Eric’s expression may have remained it’s usual emotionless mask, but those who knew him couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes softened when they returned to Kit, the human who was unaware of the conversation on stage. 

* * *

“Kit? What’s wrong?” Eric paused in the doorway of the bathroom. “Do we need to adjust the sizing on the clothes? Or contact a tailor?”

Kit pressed down on their chest again, this time shifting to see their side. “No, it’s not the clothing. It’s me.”

Eric came further into the bathroom and leaned against the counter to face Kit. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know.” Kit sighed and worked on buttoning up their shirt over the sports bra. “Unless you can make boobs magically removable-”

Kit lifted their head up sharply. “Wait. Nevermind, I’d actually rather not know on that one.”

Eric chuckled. “I wouldn’t know much of magic like that anyways. Don’t you humans have any inventions to do what you were doing with your hands. Your current choice of bra does a portion of it.”

“Well, there’s this thing called a binder. I haven’t looked into it much, I’ve mostly just ignored my body, but now I actually have clothes like this.” Kit tugged at the end of their shirt with a sigh and leaned into Eric, who brought a hand up to their shoulder. “It’s kinda hard to ignore.”

* * *

Eric held a box out to Kit, who took it with a questioning look. “I had your measurements from when Pam fitted you for clothing. Now, I’ve done research, so this is the best brand, even though it is basically a torture device. You wouldn’t want to wear it for more than an hour or two—”

Kit opened the box and gingerly pulled out the fabric that laid within. The other portion of the box found the floor when Kit let it slip from their hands to gaze at the binder. It was as plain as could be, but it was perfect. 

“Kit?” Eric noticed that their attention had been lost from him. “You’re leaking?”

Kit’s eyes, blurry from tears met Eric’s for just a moment before they launched themselves at him. Eric caught them in a hug, the binder still fisted in their hand behind his back. 

“ _ Liten räv? _ (Little fox?) Is it that much of an awful gift?” 

“No, it's perfect.” Kit mumbled against Eric’s chest. “Thank you.”

* * *

“At most your logo is a knockoff of The Rocky Horror Picture Show with fangs or a copy of the neon sign outside the door.”

“The logo matches the neon sign out the door, customers know what to expect.”

“Look, if I design you a new logo, you can order a new neon sign to match, and I’m sure it would draw more people in than the current words. Same for updating the website format.” Kit leaned against Eric’s chair, pointing at inconsistencies. 

“Well then,” Eric turned his head to see them. “If you fix this, then you can get a portion of revenue from it.”

“Eric—”

The sound of Eric’s phone gave Kit pause. Eric grabbed it, turning over the phone to look at the number, and immediately bringing it to his ear at the recognition of it. 

“What?”

_ “Eric, Godric is missing.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter notes: Any and all language is from google translate if I need full sentences. I will explain the exception later when it comes up.


	13. Boiling Blood and Coffin Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time passing, most likely the same night for the first part (same night as end of chapter 9), and most likely pretty linear from there.

“We will be going to Dallas soon.”

Kit perked up from their spot on the couch. “We?”

“I will be taking you with me, yes.” Eric continued to type away on his computer.

“Wait, why?”

Eric paused with a sigh. “A... friend of mine has gone missing, and I would like to try to find him.”

“Eric, this isn’t a friend, is it?”

Eric turned his head to meet their eyes, and for the first time, Kit thought they saw fear in the ancient vampire. “No.”

He gave another sigh, this one more haggard than the last and stood from his place behind the desk. He pulled them off the couch and into his arms, falling back onto the black leather to sit where they once were, drawing comfort from them as they had from him so many times before. He buried his nose in their hair, breathing in their scent and allowing himself time to gather his thoughts and emotions.

“The vampire missing in Dallas is Godric, my maker, the one who turned me into a vampire. I don’t even know where to start explaining the enormity of what it means to be a maker, or even what Godric means to me.”

“Then don’t.” Kit pulled Eric’s arms tighter around their middle. “It’s clear you care for him a lot, I would even say love. I mean, I’m still curious, but you can explain to me later after we find him and make sure he’s okay.”

“Thank you.” Eric pressed a kiss to the top of their head and leaned his head further back against the couch. “I want to have your sister help on this. Her telepathy could gather information faster than we could without it.”

Kit turned in his lap to face him, hands on his chest to brace themselves up. “Then do it and don’t worry about me. You need to do whatever you think is best to find Godric, and if that means I have to spend some uncomfortable time with a transphobe, then I will do it.”

“Thank you.” A hint of relief made its way onto Eric’s features, and he pulled Kit down to hold them against his chest again.

* * *

The office door slammed behind him loudly as he came into the room, stopping in the center and resisting the urge to throw his desk. He combed a hand through his hair, stopping at the back of his head and turning his gaze upwards towards the ceiling in thought.

“Sookie said no?” Kit pulled the earbuds from their ears.

“No, Bill wouldn’t even consider the proposal.”

“Bill? Why would you ask Bill?”

Eric brought his hand down, and took a chair from the front of the desk to face Kit. “Vampire law is a bit more archaic than what you are used to. Bill claimed Sookie as his human, meaning that I am not allowed to confront her, and with something like this, Bill would need to give permission for me to take her.”

“Oh.” Kit sat back. “Well that just fucks things up, doesn’t it.”

Eric gave a weak chuckle. “Yes it does. I think I’m going to need to issue a formal order.”

“Why didn’t you do that tonight?” Kit’s tone was far from condescending, it was simply curious, and Eric didn’t fault them for it. 

“We were in public.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.” Eric sighed and stood, returning to his seat behind his desk and pulling a few papers forward to him. “At least Fangtasia is closed for tonight, I would loathe to entertain the humans after dealing with that nuisance of a vampire.”

Kit gave a snort and tucked their earbuds back into their ears. 

* * *

Kit stepped into the main area of the club and sat at the bar, watching Pam as she organized and took inventory of the alcohol. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m just about finished.” She turned to reach for the few bottles left on the counter, making a mark on a sheet of paper as she did so. “Why? Eric boring you?”

“No. Kind of?” Kit shrugged. “He’s got paperwork to do.”

Before Pam could form a coherent answer, the door to the club swun open to Bill carrying a bloodied Sookie in his arms. 

“Where's Eric!”

Eric came out from the back nearly immediately, and took a glance at the scene before turning back to the office. “I will call Dr. Ludwig.”

Pam smirked at Kit. “Not so boring now, is it?”

* * *

Eric pulled Kit down to the seat next to them on their next pass by him of their pacing. 

“Calm yourself,  _ liten räv  _ (little fox).” Eric half listened to the explanation that Dr. Ludwig was giving. “Dr. Ludwig is one of the best, all will be well.”

“Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing.” 

Eric followed the Doctor’s order, returning to his office after a touch to Kit’s shoulder. Bill hesitated, staying to whisper something softly to Sookie, but only being rushed out by the Doctor when Sookie started seizing and foaming at the mouth. Kit took up the place Bill left.

“Would you like an extra pair of hands?”

Dr. Ludwig looked at Kit with a scrutinizing gaze for a moment, and gave a curt nod. “Place your hands here and lift her.”

* * *

A scream brought Eric and Bill out from the back, seeing Sookie writhing around on the leather bench, held down at the shoulders by Kit. 

Dr. Ludwig turned her head slightly to the vampires. “Hold her down! Or let her die, your choice.”

Bill came over quickly, holding Sookie down with hands on either side of her hips, effectively stilling her movements. Sookie screamed as more of the liquid from the Doctor’s vials were poured over her back. 

Vicious white-yellow puss welled up from the wounds on Sookie’s back, but fizzled away just as quickly as they came. Kit watched from the corner of their eye, not wanting to wholly see what was going on. 

“Okay, you can let her go now.” Dr.Ludwig spoke when the wounds stilled, no longer reacting to the Doctor’s treatment. 

Kit stepped back, arms numb and shaking from putting their full weight on them. They found a seat at the bar to watch the proceedings and rest. Bill was already giving Sookie blood after the Doctor allowed him to, and after a quip from Eric. 

The Doctor packed her things away now that her job was finished. She stopped before heading out the door, turning to speak to Eric. 

“I’ll expect my payment by the end of the week.”

Eric inclined his head. “It’s always a pleasure doing business with you, Dr.Ludwig.”

Dr. Ludwig left, and Eric gave a warning to Bill before sitting next to Kit at the bar. Kit had leaned back against it, arms crossed over their chest, eyes drooping as they tried to stay conscious. 

“Are you alright?”

“‘M tired.” Kit mumbled and leaned against Eric. 

Pam and Chow came in through the door, each looking a little more disheveled than usual. 

“The entire area has been scanned.”

“Tracks were human, but the smell was distinctly animal.” Chow picked up where Pam left off. 

“What kind?” Eric pulled his attention away from Kit. 

“Something filthy.” Pam’s face showed her clear disgust. 

“We didn’t recognize it.” Chow was more neutral.

“How  intriguing. Send an alert through the appropriate channels. Find out what the neighbors know.” Pam and Chow turned to leave, but Eric called after them. “And Pam, those were great pumps.”

Bill turned back to Eric from his position over Sookie. “I don't wanna move her.” 

“Of course not. I'll make sure she's taken care of.”

“I'm not leaving her.” Bill’s tone was firm, as if detecting the slight mocking in Eric’s voice.

Eric resisted rolling his eyes. “Longshadow kept a coffin in the back. He liked to feed before resting, so it might be a bit messy, but you're welcome to it.”

“I wanna thank you for your hospitality. And for saving Sookie's life.” 

Eric raised an eyebrow with a glance to Kit. “I'm sure there's a way she can repay me.”

* * *

Eric led Kit down to the basement, their backpack slung over their shoulder. Kit looked around, the old stains of blood on the floor and the coffins in the corner. 

“I am not sleeping in a coffin with you.”

Eric chuckled. “Those are just for show.”

He led them over to a secluded corner, typing a code into a panel that was once hidden, and a portion of the wall gave way to an elegant hallway. Eric grinned at their eyes-wide expression. 

“Come on.” Eric tilted his head in invitation, and Kit followed him in, down the hallway and into a comfortable bedroom.

“This is a secure area that Pam and I use when we know we won’t be able to make it to our main home before sunrise, or in other similar occasions. The other door in the hall was for her room. There’s a bathroom right through there, should you need it.” Eric gestured to another door in the room. “All I ask is that you don’t leave these rooms without me, mostly for security purposes.”

“Understood.” Kit shrugged off their backpack and started to undress. 

Eric walked over to the dresser, pulling out some of the spare clothes that he kept. Kit pulled off their binder with a sigh of relief, and was met with a shirt in their face. Kit pulled it off and raised an eyebrow at a smirking Eric.

“I thought you’d want to sleep in something other than your current clothing.”

“Yeah.” Kit pulled the shirt over their head. “Thanks.”

Eric and Kit eventually fell into bed together, as they had been since the day Kit moved in, Kit’s face resting in the crook of Eric’s neck and their legs tangled together. Kit fell asleep quickly, the events of the day exhausting them. Eric traced idle patterns on their shoulder as he waited for the sun’s pull to take hold. 

“I love you.” Eric whispered, and gave a sigh. “I’m just not sure how to tell you. Or if you reciprocate those feelings in your own human way.”

* * *

“Seriously Bill, I think Eric’s glamoured her. I just want my sister back.”

Kit glanced back at Eric with a questioning look as they paused their climbing of the basement stairs at hearing Sookie’s conversation with Bill. Eric simply shrugged but gestured for Kit to continue up the stairs. 

“I haven’t been glamoured.” Kit spoke as soon as they were in clear view of the others in the room.

“Kathlene!” Sookie went to hug Kit, but they sidestepped the blonde to avoid it.

“Please don’t.” Kit held out a hand.

“Eric!” Sookie turned on the vampire who had followed behind Kit. “Release Kathlene from whatever glamour is on her.”

“I didn’t glamour them. And their name is Kit.”

“Like hell!” 

Sookie swung her hand at Eric, but he caught it before it could make contact with his cheek, his fangs out in clear threat. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Sookie pulled her hand from Eric’s. “Then release Kathlene from whatever you did to her.”

“Sookie that’s enough.” Bill tried to scold, but it fell on deaf ears.

Eric gave a sigh. “Perhaps we can come to an agreement.”

Kit looked to Eric, a coldness in their eyes that made him think of murder. Eric simply gestured the group to his office.

* * *

“So if I agree to go to Dallas with you to find this missing vampire, you’ll let Kathlene go?”

“You nearly died last night, you’re not going to Dallas.” Bill tried to intervene, but was brushed off with a wave of Sookie’s hand.

“If you come to Dallas and find the missing vampire, I will release Kit from any glamour I might have put them under. I will also pay for all your expenses.”

“And I want $5,000.” Sookie turned to Bill to explain. “I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway.”

Eric looked to Bill. “Your human is getting cocky.”

“She will take $10,000 and I will escort her.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Sookie took over the conversation. “$10,000, and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker.”

“Fine. You will need to leave immediately.”

“I will make the travel arrangements. Bill spoke up. “But I will need your credit card number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mention this later in the actual story, but pay attention to the wording of Eric’s deal.


	14. The Church in Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same night, Bill and Sookie gone for the first part.

“As much as I hated it, that was good thinking.” Kit spoke a few moments after the office door closed behind Bill.

Eric lifted his head to meet Kit’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“That was also pretty careful wording, the only thing you are losing is your money.”

Eric smirked. “Yes. Godric taught me how to handle fae, but I often use those skills outside the realm of supernatural affairs. It can be helpful for getting what you want. I promised to release you from any glamours I held you under, which is none, so I do not need to do anything. I never promised to let you go.”

“I don’t think I want you to let me go.” Kit mumbled, aware that Eric would have heard them.

“I won’t.”

* * *

“I would wear that leather jacket instead of packing it.” Eric called out from his perch on the bed.

Kit popped their head out of the closet. “Why?”

“We are flying there. Our bags will come on the same plane as Sookie and the rest of them.”

Eric watched as realization dawned slowly on Kit. They nodded and walked out of the closet, slipping on the jacket. They closed their suitcase, satisfied at what they had packed and slipped their backpack on. 

“Alright. I’m ready. I’m taking my work with me though. I’m too paranoid about my laptop to trust it in anyone else’s hands but mine.”

Eric shrugged and pocketed his phone. “Outside then.”

* * *

“Our things should arrive by nightfall tomorrow, along with the others.”

Kit allowed themselves to fall back on the bed and sink into the softness of it, half listening to Eric as they allowed their muscles to stretch and relax. “Okay. Is there anything that we need to do tonight?”

“We shall meet with the Dallas vampires tomorrow night after the others arrive. So, no.” Eric gave a sigh. “Kit…”

Kit sat up fully, recognizing the more solemn tone of Eric’s voice. Eric moved to stand in front of them, their legs framing his. He cupped their cheeks in his hands, meeting their eyes and studying them for a moment. 

“It has come to my attention,” Eric spoke, running a thumb over Kit’s cheek. “That I care deeply for you. There are some who might say that I love you, and I wouldn’t deny them. If you do not feel the same towards me, then so be it. But if you do, would you allow me the pleasure of courting you? I am sorry, I am unsure of what the modern terms are for it. I would like to form a blood bond with you.”

Kit brought their hands up to cup Eric’s hands, and leaned into the hand whose thumb was moving. “It’s called dating nowadays. And I would love that.”

Eric beamed, and Kit couldn’t help but share in his joy. Eric leaned down to rest his forehead against theirs, eyes closing. Kit brought a hand up to the back of Eric’s head, guiding his lips down to meet theirs in a soft, short, and sweet union.

Kit broke the kiss, leaning against Eric and allowing him to lift them up, moving to sit fully on the bed with Eric against the backrest and Kit on his chest. 

“ _ Min lilla räv  _ (My little fox).” 

“Only if you're mine as well.”

“Of course.” 

Eric allowed them the comfort of his arms, just as they allowed him the comfort of holding them. Silence was nothing new, but it was always comforting. Eric nuzzled the top of Kit’s head, taking in their scent. 

“How would you be most comfortable performing the blood exchange?”

“I’m fine where I am. Could we do it from wrists?”

“Of course.” Eric shifted Kit to lean more towards his side.

Eric lifted his own wrist to his mouth, biting into it, and bringing it down to Kit’s mouth. Kit’s hand gripped Eric’s arm as they drank a few mouthfuls from him. Kit released his wrist and arm, the wound healing over, and Eric brought the same hand that had gripped his arm up to his mouth. Ever so gently, he bit into Kit’s wrist. His eyes closed as he felt the bond cement further into place with each mouthful. One last pass of his tongue over their wrist closed the pinpricks made by his fangs, and he let their hand go back to resting on his chest. 

“I can feel you, your presence in my chest.” Kit spoke softly. 

Eric looked down at them, their eyes closed and face full of bliss. 

Kit concentrated on that feel within their chest, near their heart.

He saw the slight shift in expression first, then the gentle caress across the bond next, and he grinned. 

* * *

Eric answered his phone, his annoyance having already built in the time he was waiting for it. “You were supposed to call me when you arrived.”

“We were ambushed at the airport.” Bill’s dry lit came through the speaker. 

“By whom?”

“You know exactly by whom, Eric. The Fellowship of the Sun. Why didn't you tell me they were involved?”

Eric looked up to Kit as they entered the living room area of their rooms. “I didn't know for sure. Now I do.”

“You could've shared your suspicions with me.”

Kit relaxed on the couch as they waited for Eric to be done.

“I could've, but I didn't. You should remember that I am your sheriff, Bill. We are not equal. And if that displeases you, take it up with a majestor. Or the queen. Now, you have an hour to get your shit together and meet me in the lobby. We have a meeting with this area’s vampires.”

Eric ended the call, having resisted the urge to end it by throwing his phone into the wall. He lifted Kit from the couch and settled back down on it with them resting against his chest. 

“The Fellowship of the Sun?”

Eric sighed. “Yes. It worries me that they were able to abduct a vampire such as Godric.”

* * *

Kit watched from the background as the vampires argued, not having much to say that wasn’t already said. Stan wanted a war, but Isobel and Eric simply wanted Godric back home. There was already a plan set, Sookie would need to go into the church and read minds to find information as to where and how Godric was being kept, that way they could better know how to rescue him. Stan stalked off after being denied the fight that he longed for, and for once, it felt like there was a possibility for conversation. 

“If you plan on going into the church, you should take my human, Hugo, with you. People of the church are not likely to trust a woman on her own.” Isobel broke the silence that ensued after the exit of Stan. 

“No.” Eric spoke quickly, not willing to deal with another unknown. 

“I have to say, as a woman who's been absent a man most of her life, that could not be more true.” Sookie crossed her arms over her chest.

“Would it help if Sookie read his mind first?” Kit spoke for the first time since entering the nest. 

Eric gave them a slight glance. “Yes.”

“Excellent.” Isobel clapped her hands together. “I shall go see if he is available.”

* * *

Kit reluctantly extracted themselves from Eric’s arms to answer the relentless knocking at the door of their rooms. With a glance through the spyhole, they swung open the door. Sookie stood on the other side, hand raised, ready to start another round of knocking. 

“Yes?”

“You’re coming with us.”

“No. I’m not.”

Kit made to close the door, but Sookie stopped them with a foot. Taking Kit by surprise, Sookie was able to reach and pull them out of their rooms with Eric, closing the door behind them.

“Now you have to come with me. You obviously don’t have your key with you.” Sookie crossed her arms over herself, smug in satisfaction.

“No, I don’t.”

“Come on.” She grabbed their arm in a tight grip once again, leading them away. “I have some clothes that I bought earlier in your size for this.”

_ Fuck. I hope Eric doesn’t kill her over this. _

* * *

Kit watched their hands, barely keeping them from shaking where they were folded in an awful skirt that was the color of a dying daisy. This was not part of the plan, it was decided that Kit would not go in, there would have been too many loose ends. But now here they were, decided to be the little sister of Sookie, and the maid of honor at their wedding. 

“We’re here.” 

Kit lifted their head to look at the front of the church. Standing there was Steve and Sarah Newlin, lips stretched wide in a smile that was meant to be welcoming, but Kit couldn’t help but feel as if they had been thrown into a den of hungry lions. 

With each step towards the pair, Kit couldn’t help but feel the oppression of fear grow on their shoulders, though they were careful to keep their face neutral. The wide smiles on the faces of the Reverend and his wife mirrored that of Sookie when she was trying to work with her telepathy. The pair kept their voices kind, welcoming, something that attempted to be warm but only ended up taking more warmth than it gave. 

It was the introduction of Gabe and an offer of a tour of the basement where Kit was certain that they should have done more to stay at the hotel. Hugo was pushed down the stairs, and Sookie roughly grabbed by the newcomer. Kit raised their hands in surrender, willingly going down to the basement and to the cage, hoping to avoid more trouble. Sookie paced like an animal, but they simply watched as the light from the main portion of the church was cut off when the door closed. 

_ Fuck. _

* * *

Kit sat against the wall at the far end of the cage, not wanting to be near the panicking Hugo or Sookie. Hugo may have betrayed the nest, but to Kit, Sookie was also a traitor. 

“Kathlene—”

Sookie started, but something in Kit broke open. “Stop calling me that! My name is Kit. My pronouns are they/them. I am non-binary. And you need to respect me as the person I am!”

Sookie quieted monetarily at Kit’s shout. 

Ignored again, Kit tried to focus on their bond with Eric over the bickering of the two ahead of them. Tried to focus on reaching out…

  
  


* * *

“They should have been back by now.” Eric paced the room.

Kit was not meant to go to the church with Sookie and Hugo, they were meant to stay in the hotel with him to wait for the others to come back. He had been ready to tear down the hotel to find them when they were nowhere to be found, but the lingering scent of Sookie outside his door gave him all the information that he needed.

“I checked on Hugo earlier, he is fine. I would know if anything was wrong.” Isobel lounged on the couch next to Stan. 

Eric nearly growled. He too had checked on Kit and found nothing too worrisome, but that did not quell the feeling that something was wrong. 

“How are you sure that the humans didn’t just run off together?”

This time Eric did growl in addition to Isobel. “Hugo wouldn’t.”

“What about you, Sheriff?” Stan took Eric’s silence as uncertainty. 

“Kit didn’t go to that damn church willingly in the first place.”

Eric collapsed in the nearest chair as Stan and Isobel began to bicker about themselves again. Any movement of his stilled at feeling the gentle touch of Kit in the bond. 

“Screw this.” Eric stood, leaving the room intent on getting to Kit. 

* * *

The door to the basement slammed open, breaking Kit away from their focus on Eric, and bringing them to their feet. Hugo began whining as soon as Gabe reached the cage, roughly opening it to step inside. Hugo was met with a shove to the ground that rendered him unconscious for the second time since their capture. Sookie was met with a similar fate, and Kit could feel their panic building as Gabe turned to look at them, something more than burning hatred in his eyes; it was lust. 


	15. Twice Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, direct continuation from last chapter.

Kit could feel their panic building as Gabe turned to look at them, something more than burning hatred in his eyes; it was lust. 

Every footstep that Gabe took towards them was mirrored by Kit stepping back. Stepping like a game of cat and mouse until Kit was backed into a corner, no way to go. Overpowered and terrified, Kit gripped onto the bond with Eric with everything they had. 

“Please…” Came out broken from Kit’s lips. 

* * *

The sudden pull that Kit gave through the bond made Eric falter. He tried to push himself faster than he already was as he focused on Kit.

He could feel them, holding on, gripping what they had as if it was their last lifeline, and for what Eric knew, it could very well have been. 

He could feel their fear. 

Their panic. 

“ _ Gudar i Asgard, håll min lilla räv säker.  _ (Gods of Asgard, keep my little fox safe).”

* * *

Hands, burning and ice cold all at the same time assaulted them. On their shoulders, on their neck, knocking them down and holding their ankles down as they tried to kick them away. Kit’s eyes closed tightly, tears being pushed out of the corners from the lack of space. They didn’t want to look through the blurry lens of their eyes to face the hate and lust in his eyes. They still fought. Through eyes they didn’t want to open, they kicked, scratched and punched. 

A heel met an eye, forcing Gabe back. He gripped his face, blood flowing from the cracks in between his fingers. 

“You bitch!”

All at once he came upon them again. 

And all at once he was gone. 

Kit curled in on themselves protectively, and looked up through bleary eyes at the figure who now held Gabe in his hand. Though Gabe begged for his life, it was ended with a single hand. 

Godric looked exactly as Eric had described him, but there was just something  _ more  _ that could never hope to be described in words. 

Godric came over to them, slowly, as if approaching a scared animal. He crouched down a little ways ahead of them, looking them over. 

“Are you alright?” The accent of a dozen ancient languages filtered through the English words. 

Kit let out a jagged sigh and looked down at the tremor of their hand. Their head shook one to indicate no.   
Godric held out an open hand, not moving forward or back. Kit looked at the outstretched hand a moment before slotting their own into it, allowing themselves to be pulled upward onto their own feet. He kept their hand in his, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of it in what he hopped was a soothing manner. 

“You know,” Kit started, though Godric observed that their eyes were still focused on their interconnected hands. “I was supposed to be one of the ones to help find you, but it seems that you found me instead.”

“Indeed so.”

Screams from the above floors startled Kit out of their concentration on Godric’s hand. Kit’s eye’s landed on Godric’s face, watching as he closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. 

“We are down here,  _ min son  _ (my son).” 

In the next moment, Eric appeared in the basement before the two. After a moment of hesitance to assure himself that Kit was alright, he knelt down before Godric as a sign of reverence. 

“ You were a fool for sending humans after me.”

Eric raised his head. “I had no other choice. These savages they... they seek to destroy you.”

“I'm aware of what they've planned.” Godric turned his head and gestured to Hugo. “This one betrayed you.”

“How long has it been since you fed?” Eric stood from his place on the floor, towering over Godric. 

“I require very little blood anymore.”

Sirens sounded from above them, and near the door a light began to flash, causing all heads to turn momentarily. 

“You should go. Take the blonde human with you, and I shall take care of yours.”

Eric gave a curt nod, but before he went over to Sookie, he made his way to Kit. With gentle hands, he lifted their face towards him to place a kiss on the crest of their forehead. Not a moment later, he disappeared again, this time with Sookie in his hands. 

Godric turned back to Kit, the human that had seemed to catch his childe's eye. “Speak your mind, little one.”

“I’m not in an okay head space right now. Honestly, I don’t know how I am being calm at the moment, probably shock and adrenaline. I have been forced in these clothes and into this role against my will.” Kit kept their arms close to their chest, looking down at a shaking hand, and let out a frustrated sound from the back of their throat. 

“If you will allow me, I think I have an idea to help until we are able to get back to the nest.”

* * *

Godric placed Kit down in the entryway to the church, ignoring the sound of the scuffle inside the sanctuary for a moment. 

“I need to deal with the situation, and I would like you to stay out here. But first, may I have your name?”

“You may not have my name, but you may know it.” Kit was able to give a shaky smile to Godric. “My name is Kit, and my pronouns are they/them.”

Godric smirked at the influence of his childe, then left, the light breeze that fluttered through their hair was the only evidence of his movement. 

* * *

“Enough!” Godric’s voice sounded from above the crowd, making their actions pause and attention turn to him, standing on the balcony as artificial light illuminated his back. “You came for me I assume.”

“Underling.” The warning tone from Godric’s voice had Stan fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he moved away from the neck he had planned to bite. 

“Yes Sheriff.”

“These people have not harmed me. You see ? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?”

Steve sat up more fully from his position on the ground, a sneer on his face. “I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me.”

He moved to kneel in front of Eric, loosening his tie and collar. “Do it. Jesus will protect me.” 

“I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it.” With a small shrug, Godric reappeared behind Steve Newlin, grabbing him by the back of his suit and bringing him up to his feet. “Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?”

The room was silent in the wake of Gdoric’s address. “That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now.”

Sookie, having woken sometime before, was pulled into an embrace by Bill. The humans of the church, released by the vampires under command of Godric, now left from where they had entered. 

“Please don't leave me.” Steve withered in Godric’s hold as he watched his congregation leave. 

“I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours.” Godric threw the man to the ground before turning to his underlings. “Come.”

Stan approached Godric as he walked away from the podium, his voice low. “Sir. After what these humans have done to you…”

“I said come.” He spoke with finality, shutting down any argument or action that Stan might have made. 

Eric walked beside his maker at a human pace. “Is Kit alright? Why are you wearing the skirt they were wearing?”

“They are safe. And,” Godric pushed open entrance door to the view of Kit leaning against the opposite wall. “waiting for you.”

Eric glanced at Godric for a moment before rushing to Kit, pulling them into his arms and assuring himself that they were safe. Kit returned the gesture wholeheartedly, pulling their own comfort from his embrace. Godric looked on with a sad smile.

* * *

“Hail the conquering hero.” Eric cornered Jason after he had spoken to Godric.

“Oh no.” Jason raised his hands with a wave of surrender. “I'm no hero.” 

“Well you are in this town. But in my area, we know you well as a buyer and user of vampire blood. And that's a very grave offense.”

“Yeah, listen, I don't do that anymore. That’s the whole reason I’m even here. Amy pushed me over the edge and I just had to get out.”

Give me Amy’s last name and we'll call it even. But you won't be doing it again.”

“Burley. And yes I won’t, no, yes?” Jason spoke quickly, panicked.

Eric interrupted the mumbles of the blonde. “Good boy. Run along.”

Needing no more encouragement, Jason moved to put as much space between him and Eric as he could. 

* * *

Hugo had been dismissed without too much trouble, and Godric hoped that Hugo had enough sense to listen to his warnings. Eric had also been dismissed, but not from the state, only from his presence to go wander about the room, to go be with his mate. To be with their mate. 

Godric was sure that Eric would have scoffed at the idea of such a thing, a person that was fated to another. Godric might have scoffed at it himself if he were younger when Roman had imparted the information, but it was not so much of an impossibility as one might have thought. If there are pulls to create a childe, why wouldn’t there be for a mate? There were magics in the world that few understood, but all were subject to. 

Godric watched Eric and Kit. He was so much more  _ human _ with them. All barriers seemed to crumble around the human, emotions freely shown, worry freely given, love freely given without any expectation of it back. Yet it was given back. Godric had no doubt that they each held the other’s heart. He was unsure if Eric had realized that Kit was his mate. Godric had recognized them as his mate as soon as he had entered that room in the basement that they were held. 

The more he watched Kit, the more he knew them, he knew that he might be able to fall in love with them as easily as Eric had. The spark of hope began to bloom in his chest at the prospect, but he extinguished it. He did not deserve a mate, that happiness, after all that he had done in his life as a vampire. He had been cruel, he did not deserve kindness. 

Eric had Kit, and Kit had Eric, they had no need for him. They would be happier without him.

* * *

“Godric?”

He raised his head to look at Kit with a smile that did not reach his eyes. “Hello Kit, you seem to be doing better.”

Kit gave a nod and glanced down at their clothes, their own clothes. The tension and fear had seemed to completely dissipate from the last time that they had been face to face with Godric. 

“Yes. I feel much better.” They took a seat to the side, on the floor, leaning on an upright knee. “I don’t know much about the relationship between you and Eric, but I understand enough to think that you might have some stories…”

Before either of them could continue with their conversation, someone had announced themselves in the greater area of the room, so both made their way to look around the parting wall. 

The man opened his jacket.

Sookie shouted.

All went black.

* * *

Kit came to awareness a moment later as Godric stood up over them. He offered them his hand, and they let him pull them up to their feet. They shook off some of the debris and the dust from themselves, and in the next moment Eric was before them, looking over them for injury. When he found none, they were pulled into his arms. Godric looked on, glad that they were alright. 

Godric moved to regroup with Isobel, his worry over Kit and Eric gone, and his attention shifting to the vampires and people of the party. 

“Who’s dead?”

“Stan, Paolo, Catherine, two human companions.”

Godric sighed. “Call Hotel Carmilla, see if we can take refuge there. If so, tell them to have supernatural doctors on hand to deal with any injuries for human or supernatural.”

Isobel gave a nod and left to find a working phone. 


	16. Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: This is not the same night, but the next. I am starting with Nan to avoid useless filler.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Suicide, Depression. If this makes you uncomfortable, then don’t read.

“Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards.” Nan was lashing her tongue from the moment she stepped into the room and sat at the chair in the front.

“Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it.” Eric spoke from his shared seat on the ottoman with Kit. 

“Oh, really. Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue.”

“And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?” Isobel took the conversation from Eric.

“Not my problem.” Nan turned to Godric with an accusatory glare. “Yours.”

“Don't talk to him that way.” Eric fought to keep the growl from his voice, and Kit put a hand on his thigh.

“Don't talk to me that way.” Nan snapped back but turned her attention back to Godric. “Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?”

“They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself.”

Shock ran through Kit as well as Eric. 

“Why?” Nan asked the same question that ran through everyone’s mind.

“Why not?”

“They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor.” 

“Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility.” Godric was quick to take any blame, not wanting to cause Isobel more trouble from the actions of the human that she had claimed. 

“You bet you will.”

“You cold bitch.” Eric interjeted, but Nan ignored him.

“Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you f*cked up. You're fired.”

“I agree. Of course, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace.”

_ Was it really disgrace? _

“Godric, fight back.” Isobel spoke out. 

“What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!” Eric too spoke out against the decision. 

Nan turned to Eric, annoyed with his constant interjections. “You wanna lose your area, Viking?”

“You don't have that kind of power.” The cockieness that was characteristic of Eric seemed to have returned.

Nan simply shrugged. “Hey, I'm on TV. Try me.” 

_ That doesn’t make sense. _

“I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing.” Isobel spoke when it was clear that Godric was not going to come to his own defense. 

“Isabel.” Godric looked to Isobel before turning back to his conversation with Nan. “I remove myself from all positions of authority.”

“Works for me.” 

Bill tried to hold Sookie back when she moved forward in her seat, intent on speaking. “Sookie, Sookie.” 

“Godric shouldn’t be fired.” Sookie wouldn’t listen to Bill. “Ms Flanagan, Godric rescued Kath from a really large rapist who probably would've killed me too.”

_ Please don’t bring me into this. I would have already spoken if I had thought it would have helped. _

“That's nice.” Nan brushed off the telepath.

“No, listen…” 

“Moving on.” 

“And then he rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him.”

_ You are making it worse. _

“For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not.”

Eric stood suddenly, but Isobel held out a hand. “Don't.” 

Godric looked to his childe, eyes tired as if they had seen many nights without rest. “Eric, it doesn't matter.”

Nan sighed, moving back to the original topic. “Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail.”

“A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion.”

* * *

“What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite to fill out the forms.” Nan spoke when Godric finished recounting the details of the bombing at the nest.

“Soon. First I have something to say.” Godric took a breath, and spoke slowly and clearly. “I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear it.”

“Take it easy, it's just a few signatures.” Nan rose from her chair with a pat to Godric’s leg, leaving the room with her two guards.

Eric stood and intercepted Godric on the way to the door. “No.”

“Look in my heart.”

“You have to listen to me.”

“There's nothing to say.”

“There is.”

“On the roof.”

They spoke lowly, but Kit was near enough to hear it all. Their heart ached for Godric, for Eric. Eric stood, looking at the door for a moment before turning to Kit. 

“Go. I’ll catch up.” Kit spoke without needing any explanation from Eric. 

Eric gave a single, solemn nod, and disappeared from the room to find Godric. 

Kit made to follow after him, but a hand on their arm stopped them. 

“Kathleene.” Sookie’s voice kept Kit’s eyes forward, not wanting to engage her more than necessary. 

“No. Leave me alone. I don’t know why you keep chasing after me and ignoring what is clearly in front of your face. I am happy with Eric. The person you thought you knew is dead. The me you thought you knew was an illusion of your own creation.”

Sookie’s hand seemed to lighten it’s grip, so Kit took their chance to wrench their arm away, and exit the room.

* * *

Kit made it to the roof as Eric knelt before Godric, red tears streaking down his cheeks.

“ _ Snälla du. Snälla du. Snälla du.  _ (Please. Please. Please.)  Godric.” The language was known to Kit, but not understood, but the tone was clear. 

Eric begged for Godric.

“ _ Fader. Broder. Son.  _ (Father. Brother. Son.) Let me go.” Godric placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder.

Eric raised his head to look at Godric with a new determination. “I won't let you die alone.” 

“Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you.” 

Eric felt the compulsion set deep in his bones, unable to fight it, he rose to his feet, more tears flowing down his face as he took forced steps to the rooftop entrance. Kit reached out a hand that had been clutched to their chest, brushing it against Eric’s, but he could not stay long. Kit brought their hands up again, approaching Godric as the sky lightened around them, the approach of the sun not long off. 

“Godric?”

He turned away from the horizon to face them. “It won't take long. Not at my age.”

“Come down off the roof.” Kit’s glassy eyes met Godric’s.

_ There is so much pain in those sad eyes. _

“I wish for peace.”

“You may think this is peace, Godric, but it’s not. It's just eagerness for there to finally be a break from the pain. I should know.” Kit’s voice wobbled with their lower lip, tears leaking out from their eyes. “I’ve been there.

“These thoughts fill your head, thoughts that tell you that the world would be better off if you weren’t there to pollute it. But those thoughts are wrong.”

“Look at Eric, as soon as you are gone, and the maker’s command fades, there is nothing to stop him from joining you. You are his everything and I don’t doubt that he will follow you into death.”

Kit stepped forward, closer to Godric. “There is so much to live for, even though it doesn’t seem like it right now. You asked Eric to look into your heart. I may not know you as well as he does, but I too am looking and see a reflection of myself. The world is too big, too bright to deal with, and you feel that you don’t deserve what it offers you. But you do, you deserve love, dersvere life, despite what you may think.”

Kit brought their hands up to cup Godric’s face, and he leaned into them. “Please, come down off the roof.”

Godric slumped, bringing up his own hands to grip onto Kit’s, red tears making their way down his cheek. “It hurts.”

His voice was no more steady than Kits, weak and ready to break like the man that owned it. Life had been so tiring in the recent decades, and he had so much time already lived. The calmness of the decades had allowed him to think to reflect, to regret his past actions. He saw the possibility of a future, and it didn’t include him, why should it? The world had no place for such a  _ monster. _ Yet the human in front of him, his childe were ready to hold tight to his burning skin without hesitation. 

He slowly opened the bond that he had closed between himself and Eric, and it flooded through his senses. The pain, the sorrow, but most of all the endless love that couldn’t be described in human terms, but felt beyond belief in the soul. Red blurred his vision as new tears found their way down his cheeks, and he took comfort in the human that freely offered it. In his mate. He allowed himself that comfort, that glimmer of hope.

“It hurts.”

Kit glanced at the light shades taking over the sky. 

“Be done with this now and get off the roof. Come back down with me, back to Eric, please. I know it hurts, and all you want is for the pain to end, but suicide won’t do that.”

Godric gave a weak nod, and Kit took his hands in theirs, leading him back down into the cover of the hotel. The door to the roof closed behind the pair just as the first ray of sun peeked over the horizon.

* * *

<https://bho2265.home.blog/2018/09/10/achilles-come-down-gang-of-youths/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that I wanted to have Kit get Godric off of the roof, but I wasn't sure how. I was listening to Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths, and I ended up looking up the background on it, and that is what drove this chapter. The website that I was looking at it above in the last line of the chapter.


	17. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation.

Eric sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over and face held in his hands. Blood had made its way onto his shirt, and Kit had no doubt that there was blood smeared on his face and hands where they were connected. Kit was certain that if they looked more closely that there might even be some drops of red in the blonde hair framing his face. For such a large and intimidating man, Kit had never seen him look so  _ small _ before. 

Godric did not look much better. He too had the bloody tears that were characteristic of vampires streaked down his face, more obviously staining his white shirt. He was leaning heavily into Kit’s side, seeking comfort or a prop to stave off exhaustion, Kit didn’t know. 

“Eric.” Kit called out to the vampire. 

The named vampire’s head rose, and he disappeared from his spot on the bed to reappear on his knees before Godric, clutching to him like a child, staining the white cloth with more blood.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Eric sounded so weak as he turned his head up to look to Kit.

“You’re not.”

A renewed round of tears fell from his eyes, this time not of sorrow, but of relief. Godric allowed the emotion to flow from Eric to himself. It was nearly overwhelming, after near nothing for so long, the amount of it that he found in Eric was enough to have him gripping onto his childe for support. He would have lost his breath if he had any to lose. 

“The sun is up, we should get some rest.” Kit’s voice pulled Eric’s face away from Godric’s torso. 

Eric stood with a nod, pulling Godric back to the bed with him. Kit stood watching them get ready for bed for a moment. 

“Do you want me to stay?”

They both looked to Kit, but Eric spoke. “Whatever you are comfortable with,  _ liten räv  _ (little fox).”

“Alright then. Where do you want me situated?”

* * *

Kit was still sleeping when Godric rose, still in the same position that they had fallen asleep in. Godric was curled to their front, head tucked beneath their chin, and Eric behind Kit, holding them both tightly. 

Godric stayed where he was for the moment. A slow, deep breath in filled his nose with Kit’s scent. He had nearly missed this. He had come so close to never being able to know Kit as fully as Eric did, but now he did have that chance. A smile came onto his face, hopeful of what was to come. 

* * *

“Your home is beautiful, Eric.”

“Thank you. I hope it will become your home as well.” Eric adjusted the sleeping Kit in his arms as he unlocked the door.

“Does Kit live here as well?” 

“Yes. I shall explain later.”

* * *

Godric stood in the doorway of the library, watching the array of faces that Kit made as they worked on their laptop on a desk strewn with papers. Kit, feeling as if there were eyes on them, lifted their head, startling at Godric in the doorway.

“Jeeze and fuck.” They placed their head in their hands as Godric chuckled. “You would think I would be used to this by now.”

“What are you working on?” 

“Commissions, but they can be done later. Is there anything that you want to do, or do you just want company?”

Godric made his way over to their chair, standing next to them and looking at the art on the screen. “I’m not sure. It seems odd to not have anything to work on.”

Kit shrugged. “Well, now you have the time to focus on yourself. You have the space you need to heal. And if you want to find something to do, you could read a new book or find a hobby.”

“Will you help me?”

“I will help you in any way that I can.”

“Thank you. May I sit with you?”

“Sure. Let’s move to the couch so you can see what I’m doing.”

* * *

Eric sat down across from the pair sometime later, observing them for a moment before he spoke. Kit sat on the couch, knees propped up with feet on the coffee table so that the computer on their lap was more easily accessible. Godric was sitting next to them, relaxed and head resting on their shoulder that way he could watch what they were doing. Eric hated to break it up.

“We have a problem at Fangtasia.”

Kit’s eyes lifted from the computer to him, and Godric’s head lifted from their shoulder. 

“The shifter Sam Merlotte has been waiting in my office for me for the better part of the afternoon with two children. He won’t state his purpose.”

“That’s weird. I thought he would have at least enough sense to not bring kids to a bar, especially yours.” Kit closed their laptop.

“Humans rarely make sense, let alone have it.” 

“Fair enough.” Kit shrugged. “Do you want me there?”

“Yes, if only to deal with the human children.”

“I shall join you as well.” Godric sat up fully. “I take it we are leaving as soon as the sun sets?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Sam kept the children close to him on the couch, carefully watching Eric lean against his desk. Kit had taken Eric’s chair –one of the very few who could do so – and Godric had elected to stand beside them. Kit watched the children, making sure they were doing somewhat alright in the given situation.

“Why should I help you, shifter?”

“Because I need your help. We need it. And hopefully someday I might be able to give you somethin' you need.”

Eric raised an eyebrow. “You're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor. But you are known to not be friendly toward those like me. Why should I trust you?”

“Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets just ripe for the picking.”

“I have no knowledge of this maenad creature, although I suspect it's the bullheaded beast that passed through recently. Godric?” Eric turned slightly to look at his maker.

“Maenads are notoriously hard to kill. The last time one appeared on this scale was before I turned Eric, and it took seven vampires to tear it apart. They are creatures that exist because they believe they can, maybe if you are able to convince it to die, it will. But I am not sure how you would go about doing that.”

“Thank you.” Sam was sincere. “I’m sure I can figure somethin’ out.”

“Can we see your fangs?” Colby butted in when there was the chance.

Eric let his fangs down, making Lisa jump, and Kit shift forward, paying more attention to the situation.

“Don't you like vampires, little girl?”

“Eric!” Sam scolded the vampire. 

“Our almost stepdaddy hated vampires, but we don't.” Lisa spoke. 

“He went on a vacation with Jesus.” And Colby continued.

Eric turned to Kit. “They’re very entertaining. Teacup humans.”

Kit sighed.

* * *

“Chow, in a few days, go down to Bon Temps and make sure that situation with the maenad is taken care of. Then find Amy Burley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it folks. I don’t have much more in my brain to continue along in the storyline of the show. However, I do have plans to sporadically update a collection of shorts for this grouping (some spicy stuff exclusive to Ao3). I know there is the thing Sookie being unable to read Kit’s mind, and I will explain this later in that collection of stories. If there are any other questions, feel free to put them in the comments and I will try to address them in the grouping of shorts.


End file.
